28 Days of Love
by glassfacet
Summary: Sequel to Twelve Days of Christmas. It's the month of love, and Kyoko encounters love in various forms that help her grow. Eventual Ren/Kyoko. Beware unusual pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dreaded Day

There were two days in the entire year that Kyoko dreaded: Valentine's Day and White Day. The days of romantic love. Still, on February 14th, she found herself carrying a bag of homemade chocolates to LME for the people she was grateful to this year. And, of course, the traditional cooler of wine jelly. Ren would like it, she was sure. Perhaps Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad this year. Sho was in tour and in Osaka with Mimori, so he couldn't ruin anything for her this year. Not that her brother mattered.

The revelation that Sho was related to Kyoko had gone over rather well in the media. Even the fans were pleased by the connection, after the shock of his true personality had worn off. Girls had stopped sending angry messages to LME for her that went on about how she was stringing 'their Sho' along. Of course, she still got messages like that from Ren's fans. She laughed them off, but made sure to never tell Ren about some of the things his fans said.

Her first stop was the LoveMe room to drop off her things. Kanae was there already, fixing her hair over her pink coveralls. Kyoko shrieked with glee and flung herself at her friend. Kanae expertly dodged the glomp.

"Kyoko, be more careful," sighed Kanae. "This is an actress's body. I can't act with bruises."

"Sorry," said Kyoko. "I'm just so happy to see you. Here, I got you a photo album."

"Thanks Kyoko," said Kanae, slipping the package into her purse. "I got you something too. A bracelet."

"Thank you so much!" said Kyoko. "This is more than I ever expected."

"You've been a great friend to me," shrugged Kanae. "I want to show my appreciation."

"That's so like you Miss Sigh," said Kyoko. "I'll treasure it."

"So what have you gotten for Tsuruga?" asked Kanae.

"Wine jelly again," said Kyoko happily, trying on her new bracelet. "He seemed to like it last year. And it's just the right serving size for him."

"Still worried about his eating habits then?"

"I don't think I'll ever not be concerned. As you say, an actor needs to take care of his body."

Kanae sighed. "One day, you will figure out what everyone else already knows. And then you'll have all the leverage in the world to get him to eat properly."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. What's our LoveMe task for today?"

"Sorting out in-house mail and getting it to the right mailboxes."

Kanae groaned. "Of course. It's Valentine's Day. At least we don't have to read all the fanmail. Can you imagine all the panties Tsuruga's going to get?"

"Don't remind me," said Kyoko darkly. She shook out the nearest mail bag with a little more force than necessary. "He'll probably have Yashiro and me go through his mail for him."

"He would not," snorted Kanae. "Well, maybe Yashiro. Poor man."

"Yashiro does work really hard to keep Ren on track," said Kyoko. "He's a super manager."

"One day, we'll have our own managers," vowed Kanae. "We'll be great actresses and never have to sort other people's mail."

"Or manage impossible personalities," added Kyoko.

"Like who?" asked Kanae.

"Ruriko was hard to deal with," said Kyoko, "and Kuu did his best to make me miserable. Ren tried really hard to make me quit. And the girls on 'Box R' were rough until I proved myself."

"But you're in Ruriko's good books now," said Kanae. "Kuu considers you a daughter. Chiori is your friend, though I don't know how that happened. And Tsuruga, well, you're someone to him."

"You keep telling me that."

"Because it's true, and you're dense and need to be reminded."

"Isn't that the truth," said Chiori as she set down her bag on Kanae's other side. "It's endearing though."

"Hi Chiori," said Kyoko brightly. "Did you see the costume designs for the party episode in a few weeks?"

"You got to see those?" said Chiori. "Lucky. I had to do a bunch of retakes yesterday because one of the extras kept messing up."

"I hate it when that happens," sympathized Kanae.

"Not everyone can be good on the first take," said Kyoko practically. "Besides, I heard the director decide that stuttering was part of the character."

"He asked me out after," said Chiori. "I told him no. I have no interest in dating at this time."

"Shush, the President might hear you," said Kyoko. "And I got you something as a token of friendship. Here."

"Thank you," said Chiori, tucking her package into her bag. "I'll open it later. I did get you something, though. Pink nail polish."

"That'll be nice for interviews," said Kanae. "It goes with your sweetness."

"Speaking of interviews, I have a radio one tomorrow," said Kyoko.

"I hope that goes better than your Japan Today interview did," said Chiori.

"So do I," said Kyoko, "since the theme of the interview is apparently sibling love."

"Oh yuck," said Kanae.

"Shush, the President might hear you," said Chiori. The three girls laughed.

"This mail won't sort itself," said Kyoko. "Let's get to it!"

The three girls spilled the remaining four bags of mail onto the table. Kanae and Chiori chatted about their projects, and the irritation of costars who couldn't take a hint. Kyoko listened, but didn't have much to contribute; in her experience, costars were friendly in general, and occasionally invited her to lunch. When she mentioned this, Chiori stared at her and Kanae lifted her eyes to the heavens and sighed.

"Kyoko, are most of these costars men or women?" asked Kanae.

"It's mostly men, I guess?" said Kyoko. "I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing."

"That much is obvious," said Kanae. "They're asking you out because they like you. And want to date you."

"Eh?" said Kyoko. "I'm sure that they're just being friendly."

"Kyoko," said Chiori, "they're asking you out. Even some of the women who invite you to lunch are asking you out."

"Don't confuse her," chided Kanae. "Kyoko, the point is, the men who ask you out are looking for a date with you. Yes, they're being friendly, but it's to see if they have a chance with you."

"Oh," said Kyoko. She looked down. "I didn't realize. Why would they be interested in a boring girl with no sex appeal like me?"

"Did Sho say that to you?" asked Kanae.

"Yeeees," said Kyoko.

"Then you should realize it's bullshit," said Kanae. "We talked about this, remember?"

"Right," said Kyoko. "Just, no one ever asked me out in middle school. And then Sho said those things, and I swore off love…"

"Well, Kijima asked you out," Kanae reminded her, "and he likes beautiful women. That Ishibashi asks you out after every show. And you're someone to Tsuruga."

"In conclusion, forget whatever your idiot brother told you," said Chiori. She handed Kyoko a pair of lurid pink bags full of mail. "Take these up to the acting department."

"Can you handle the rest of the mail?" asked Kyoko.

"Of course we can," said Chiori. "Go."

Kyoko took the bags and left the LoveMe room, heading to the back elevators. She went up three floors to the acting department, and handed the bags over to the secretary there. The secretary paled and then began sorting through the mail and putting it into mailboxes labelled with different actor's names. As Kyoko turned to leave, Ren and Yashiro walked into the office. Ren's face lit up.

"Hello Kyoko," said Ren. "Did they finally move you to acting?"

"No," said Kyoko. "I'm just delivering the mail. Are you here for your offers?"

"I am," said Ren. "It just occurred to me, we haven't had dinner together lately. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I am after eight," said Kyoko. "Should I come over then?"

"Of course," said Ren. "We can go grocery shopping for dinner ingredients. I'd like to talk over my offers with you."

"I would like that," said Kyoko, smiling. "I should go though, I have to be at a shoot in half an hour."

"Good luck," said Ren. "I'll see you tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Osaka Calling

Clad in a knee-length skirt and pretty sweater, and wearing the pink nail polish from Chiori, Kyoko walked through the doors of the radio station. She approached the front counter and was surprised when the receptionist stood and bowed.

"I had heard that you were coming in today, Miss Kyoko," said the receptionist. "I'm a bit of a fan of yours. Would you mind signing this _Dark Moon_ DVD case?"

"Of course I'll sign it," said Kyoko happily. She accepted the marker and case and wrote a short message and her autograph on the front. She handed them back to the receptionist, who squealed with glee. Composing herself, the receptionist then checked which studio Kyoko was supposed to go to.

"You're in Studio Eight today," said the receptionist. "It's right down that hallway, up two floors and then two rights. There are signs once you get up there."

"Thank you very much," said Kyoko, bowing slightly. "Have a good day!"

"You as well," said the receptionist, cradling her DVD case.

Kyoko followed the receptionist's instructions and found herself in a colourfully furnished waiting area along with three other people. They didn't notice her at first, but once she had sat down, one of them did. He approached her.

"Are you Kyoko?" asked the man.

"I am," said Kyoko. "Am I in the right place?"

"You are, don't worry," said the man. "I'm Saito Fujiwara, the host of the program. It's nice to meet you at last. I have to say, you're very different from your characters."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. "I'm looking forward to discussing my various characters with you later on."

"I expect it will be very interesting," said Saito. "Miss Kyoko, these two people are Yoko Matsuoka and Renji Kobayashi. Yoko produces my show and Renji is our technician."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kyoko. "I look forward to working with all of you."

"We're looking forward to working with you too," said Yoko. "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Kyoko."

"I've got a buddy who works on _Box R_ ," said Renji. "He says that your Natsu is amazing."

"She can be difficult," said Kyoko, "but she's never boring, so neither are her scenes."

"I'd like to ask you about that later," said Saito. "However, we have a few minutes before we go on air and I'd like to get you settled in before we start."

"I've never done a radio interview before," said Kyoko. "Is operating the equipment difficult?"

"A little bit," said Saito. "You don't have to worry about that part, though. Renji and I will take care of everything."

"If you would tell me about the various things that you're doing, I would appreciate it very much," said Kyoko. "I have an interest in the technical parts of work, as well as the artistic."

"You're very interesting," said Saito. "I'd love to interview just you sometime."

He led her into the recording studio and gestured for her to take a seat in the guest's chair. He then proceeded to explain what each of the buttons on his side of the room did. Kyoko listened with fascination, asking clarifying questions occasionally. Renji came in and, upon hearing what they were talking about, offered to give Kyoko a tour of his workstation in the room next door, where they would keep track of sound.

"Thank you so much!" said Kyoko, bowing to them both. "I learned a lot today."

"Alright, let's get this interview started," said Saito. "Has Fuwa called in yet?"

"Not yet," said Renji. "I'm just going to – oh, there he is. Patching him through now."

"—don't see why I have to do this," Sho was saying as the call transferred.

"We can hear you Shotarou, if you were wondering," said Kyoko.

"Don't call me that!" grumbled Sho.

"You're being unspeakably rude," continued Kyoko. "I don't mind if you're rude to me; you're my brother, it's expected. But being rude to other people is unnecessary and won't help you."

"You sound like my mother," said Sho.

"She was a good teacher of etiquette," replied Kyoko. "I think we're set to start the interview, Saito."

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it," said Saito disbelievingly.

"Definitely," said Sho.

"Ms Aki is making you do this, isn't she," said Kyoko. "Well, we're all here, so we may as well do the interview."

"Right," said Saito, pulling himself together. "So, let's officially start. Renji, start us off."

"We're recording," said Renji, flipping the necessary switches and giving a thumbs up. Saito visibly collected himself.

"Good morning, Miss Kyoko, Mr Fuwa," said Saito. "Thank you for joining me."

"Thank you for having us," said Kyoko.

"It's great to be here," added Sho. Renji snorted.

"So the theme of this interview is sibling love," said Saito, eyes flicking to his notes. "I understand that you only recently discovered that you are siblings?"

"That's correct," said Kyoko. "As we have different mothers, it wasn't immediately obvious to anyone, including us."

"It was a shock, that's for sure," said Sho.

"What made it so shocking?" asked Saito.

"I didn't think Dad was the type to cheat," said Sho. "And Kyoko, well, she isn't the most attractive person. And I've been on the hottest bachelor's list since debuting."

"There is an extensive list of men who disagree with you about my attractiveness," said Kyoko coolly. "And it would be a problem if you were attracted to your own sister, wouldn't it."

"Who?" demanded Sho. Saito blinked as he furiously tried to think of ways to save the interview.

"That's my business, not yours," said Kyoko. She turned her attention back to Saito. "It was a surprise for me as well. Since his parents raised me, but my last name is different, I was always under the impression that I was being prepared to marry him. An arranged marriage. But we're such different people that I'm glad that wasn't the case."

"You were raised in the same household?" asked Saito, barely able to hide the surprise in his voice.

"We were," affirmed Kyoko.

"I think that the discipline that my parents tried to teach us has really helped us stay focused on our careers," said Sho. "They tried to teach us skills that would be helpful in everyday life."

Renji snorted again.

"What were your relationships with your parents like?" asked Saito.

"I wasn't close to my parents," admitted Sho. "They didn't understand me very well, and demanded a lot from me that I couldn't give."

"My relationship with my mother has always been slightly strained," said Kyoko. "She wanted me to live up to my potential in all areas, and that didn't make it easy to relate to her. Still, she wanted what was best for me. As to Father, he taught me many things that have helped me, and that I enjoy doing to this day. I did always feel like a bit of an outsider in the house, because I wasn't sure that I belonged."

"How did that affect your relationship with each other?"

"It made us a little more dependent on each other, I think," said Kyoko. "We were close as young children."

"I really don't know how I would have coped without Kyoko in my life," said Sho. "Even when we moved to Tokyo, I wouldn't have gotten very far without her support."

"Kyoko, you appeared in one of Sho's music videos," said Saito. "How has both of you being in the entertainment industry impact your relationship?"

"My first album was made up of songs that I had written to cheer up Kyoko," said Sho. "I modified most of them from their original forms, but I think of that album as a summary of my appreciation for Kyoko's support."

"I certainly enjoyed that album," said Kyoko. "I think that having careers and meeting other people has made us less dependent on each other for everything. In time, I think that will bring us to a more balanced relationship. I'm certainly grateful for the part in 'Prisoner', as it's led to some very satisfying roles."

"You play villains," Sho pointed out.

"And I play them with depth and power," said Kyoko. "Playing a good, believable villain can be trickier sometimes than playing a hero, though both need to have oomph to really make a show work."

"It's well known that the two of you have a tumultuous relationship," said Saito. "Do you hope to ever regain the closeness you had as children?"

"Not really," said Kyoko. "We aren't the same people as we were then. Whatever our relationship becomes, it will be different from then and different from now."

"It won't be the same if we do calm down the fighting," said Sho. "It definitely won't be like childhood. But hey, aren't siblings supposed to fight?"

"I suppose that's true," said Saito. "Well, I wish you both the best with your work. What's next for both of you?"

"I'm working on a new album while I tour," said Sho. "After Osaka, my next stop is Kobe. I hope to see everyone there."

"I begin work on a drama adaptation of the manga _Velvet Blue Rose_ ," said Kyoko. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"And we are looking forward to seeing what you do next," said Saito. "Thank you both for your time."

"It was a pleasure," said Sho. There was a click as he hung up.

"I am very glad I got to do this interview," said Kyoko. "Thank you for inviting me."

Renji emerged from the sound booth, having turned off the recording. "How are you two siblings?"

"You know," said Kyoko, "sometimes I wonder the same."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Domesticity

At quarter after eight, Kyoko stepped out of a cab in front of Ren's apartment building and was cheerfully greeted by the doorman. He was discreet by nature and by virtue of where he worked, and as such knew about her late night visits to Ren's apartment, but also said nothing because frankly, it was no one else's business. She greeted him back with warmth and familiarity, and was met by Ren in the lobby. He had his keys in his hand and was wearing the dark brown jacket that looked so good on him.

"Good evening Ren," said Kyoko with a warmer smile than the one she had given the doorman.

"Good evening Kyoko," said Ren. "Shall we go? You can tell me about your day while we shop."

"Of course," replied Kyoko. They walked comfortably to his car as she told him about her morning at school and how she feared that she was far behind everyone else in the class, but that the lessons were good, and yes, she still had no friends there but that was alright. Ren frowned a bit at that, but listened as she carried on to describe the radio interview with Sho, and her detailed description of how recording an interview worked.

"I really am very excited," she said happily, "as the first read-through for Velvet Blue Rose is tomorrow and I want to meet the rest of the cast. I hope that it goes well."

"How does the script look?" asked Ren.

"It looks good," said Kyoko with a laugh. "Ageha – my character – has a big heart and wants everyone to be happy, but she's a little selfish at the beginning. Still, she winds up making lots of friends and getting her dream job, and she grows as a person along the way. That makes me happy."

"She sounds very different from your other characters," commented Ren as they drove to the grocery store. "I hope that the rest of the cast is as enthusiastic as you are."

"She is!" said Kyoko. "They should be enthusiastic, as there are some very good up-and-coming actors in the cast, and I can't wait to see what kind of chemistry we all have together."

"So you finally learned about chemistry," teased Ren.

"I did," said Kyoko, "just this afternoon in acting class. It makes a lot of sense to me."

"It's as important as a well-crafted character," said Ren, "or a well-written script. It can make or break a show, if the leads don't have chemistry."

"I hope that the other lead and I have good chemistry," said Kyoko worriedly.

"Ageha is the main character?" said Ren.

"She is," affirmed Kyoko. "The person playing her love interest, Arisaka, is Akira Yamada. I think he was in one of the dramas you did last year?"

"I remember him," said Ren. "He's got talent. I look forward to hearing what you think of him. What's Arisaka like?"

"He's a bit of a bully with a warm heart," said Kyoko. "He loves beautiful things nad making people happy, especially for their weddings. He and Ageha clash a lot, but then they compromise and make something even better than what they wanted separately."

"So this whole thing depends on the two of you having chemistry, and lots of it," said Ren. "I think this is a good opportunity for you."

"Me too," said Kyoko. "I will admit to being a bit reluctant, but I read the story and it's really beautiful. A real modern fairy tale."

"And I know you love those," said Ren with a gentle smile. Kyoko's heart fluttered a little at the sight.

They parked outside of the grocery store and went in, chatting idly about what Ren was eating for the week, as Kyoko was determined to make him enough food for the week so that he would have breakfast at least. After protesting the making of that many dishes for a full ten minutes, Ren conceded as Kyoko was filling their cart – the one Ren was pushing – with all the ingredients that she would need anyway. They agreed on portion size with ease.

The cashier was a bit surprised to see Japan's top actor and a young actress buying groceries, and made a few mistakes at first. The banter between Ren and Kyoko put her at ease; the two were clearly a couple and the loving atmosphere they gave off was pleasant. The cashier smiled a bit as they thanked her and left the store, tucking away her memory of the encounter.

Ren and Kyoko put the groceries into the trunk of the car and got in. Neither of them noticed the sound of a camera clicking, nor did they notice the car that followed them at a distance all the way back to the apartment.

Kyoko fluttered around the kitchen, organizing everything so that it would be prepared in the right order so that dinner would come together all at once. Ren sat at the breakfast bar with a stack of scripts and his phone, with the kanji dictionary app open. As he read through them, he asked Kyoko's opinion of them.

"They want me to play a lead in a rom-com," said Ren. "The plot doesn't look too original, though."

"Rom-coms are formulaic though, aren't they?" said Kyoko. "What does the writing look like?"

Ren flipped the page and skimmed the first lines. "Boring and predictable. Who wrote this? Oh, _him_. That explains it."

"Who?" asked Kyoko.

"Tamaki Ueda," said Ren. "He writes good action movies, but the romance in them is always a little forced. I'm surprised this made it into my pile at all."

"You know how the President is about love," said Kyoko.

"He doesn't usually torture people by risking their careers though." Ren set the script in the 'definitely not' pile. "Here's one that looks interesting. It's a spy movie set in the future – oh I like this writer, she does a great job with building her script with vision in it."

"If you have space for it, take it," said Kyoko, chopping vegetables and waiting for water to boil.

"I plan to," said Ren, putting it in the 'yes' pile. "Director Konoe wants me to play the villain in his next movie. It doesn't sound like and 'Actor X' type role, and the character is interesting…" He added it to the 'yes' pile as well.

"I think the director asked me to play a small role in that movie," commented Kyoko. " _Kyoto Underbelly_ , am I right?"

"You are," said Ren. "It'll be nice to work with you again. I want to see how much you've grown as an actress."

"You watch my shows between scenes," objected Kyoko. "You already know."

"It'll be nice to see it in person," said Ren. "Are you playing Harumi, by any chance?"

"That's her name," said Kyoko.

"That only looks like a small part," Ren informed her. "Harumi's heart is what propels my character forward. She's quite important, for all that she doesn't have much screen time."

"That's what Director Konoe said."

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

By the time dinner was ready, two neat piles sat on the breakfast bar in front of Ren. The smaller pile had been thoroughly thumbed through and Ren had read out some of the lines to try their taste. Next to this pile was his phone with a kanji dictionary app open to help him when he needed it. The other pile was ignored after the initial perusal of it. Ren straightened the pile as Kyoko plated the last dish and admired her handiwork. Ren helped her carry the dishes out to the table, and once the food, plates and cutlery were out, they sat quietly and ate. Ren savoured the tastes of the food and the time spent in Kyoko's company. Kyoko savoured the chance to relax with Ren, and make sure that he ate.

Ren cleared the table while Kyoko set herself up at the breakfast bar, a stack of scripts not quite as large as Ren's in front of her. Ren took up his usual position at the sink to wash the serving dishes; the regular plates just went into the dishwasher, but the serving plates had to be handwashed. Kyoko picked up the script on top of her pile.

"This one looks interesting," remarked Kyoko, skimming the summary and character description. "They want me to play a sexier version of Natsu, though."

"What's the writing like?" asked Ren.

"Ugh," said Kyoko. "It looks like it would be forced and stilted." She read some of the lines out loud.

"Are you sure this isn't softcore porn?" said Ren. "Because it sounds like it could be."

"I'm very uncomfortable with some of the written direction," said Kyoko. "I know that I should push my limits as an actress, but this…"

"How did the President even let that get into your pile?" wondered Ren.

"It's a love role," said Kyoko, placing the script to her right. "Even if the character is super manipulative and uses her charms to get what she wants. That's the difference between her and Natsu."

"Think about it," said Ren. "What else is in there?"

"An audition for a small role in a drama," said Kyoko. "A damsel in distress role. Hmm."

"Do it," said Ren. "It'll be different from bully roles, at the very least."

"That's true," agreed Kyoko. She placed it to her left.

Slowly, they went through her pile. Some were scripts where she specifically had been requested, and those she took seriously and mostly accepted. Two auditions were approved as well, one for an action movie and the other for a voice acting role. Ren told her what he knew about different writers and directors who he had either worked with or been asked to work with and had to refuse for one reason or another. By the time she had decided, the dishes had been washed and were drying in the drying rack while Ren leaned across the breakfast bar to look at Kyoko's offers.

"It's getting late," said Ren. "I should get you home. Your read through is in the morning, right?"

"The afternoon," said Kyoko, pulling out her phone to check. "Yup, it's at one. I'm filming for _Box R_ before that though."

"And it wouldn't do for you to be tired for Natsu," said Ren.

Kyoko gathered her things. "Thank you for this evening. It was a nice break, and it was good to spend time with you."

"I had fun as well," said Ren. "I don't usually have anyone to talk over my next jobs with, except Yashiro, and that's mostly about scheduling."

"I'm glad that I could help."

"I'm glad that I could help you."

They took the elevator down to the parking garage and got into Ren's car. Ren drove through the still-busy streets until they reached the Daruma-ya. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they passed under the lights and through the sounds of the city. Once they arrived, Kyoko got out of the car and paused at the driver's side door.

"Thank you for the drive," she said.

"I'm always glad to make sure that you are safe," said Ren.

Kyoko blushed. "Goodnight Ren."

"Goodnight Kyoko."

She entered the restaurant through its back door. Ren waited until the light went on in her bedroom before he put the car in gear and drove home to replay the night in his mind until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Velvet Blue Rose

Kyoko arrived early for the first read through of _Velvet Blue Rose_. She sat in the room at the spot with her nameplate and pulled out her copy of the script, thumbing through the pages until she reached the first scene between Ageha and Arisaka. Going over it, Kyoko reached to find a feeling that would match Ageha's, as she had done ever since the script had arrived in her work pile. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have a sibling who she was close to, who she really cared about. Kanae was the closest she came but – Kanae was the answer. Kyoko would never surrender her best friend to someone who she thought wasn't worthy. Kanae deserved the best, and if Kyoko thought for a heartbeat that it would make a difference, she would tell Kanae that.

Acting problem solved.

The scrape of a chair made Kyoko look up from the script. Two young men had come in while she was looking over the scene, and had sat in seats just down the table from her. They also had their scripts out and were chatting like old friends. Kyoko turned back to her script, and flipped to the scene where Ageha was complaining to her best friend Mamoru about her sister Hibari's upcoming marriage and pregnancy. That last made Kyoko flinch. At least this fictional baby would be welcomed by loving parents who were married to each other.

Referencing Kanae here wouldn't work. Kanae wasn't good with siblings, and she was far from calm, overprotective and slightly sadistic. Which, honestly, sounded more like Chiori. Kyoko brightened. Of course Chiori was the perfect reference point. Ever since they had become friends, Chiori had been slightly protective of Kyoko, and her poison notebook detailed what she would do to the people who annoyed her. But she could keep her calm even though Kyoko's apologies and protests.

Acting problem solved.

More people filed into the room as Kyoko closed her script and straightened the edges of the papers. When she looked up, one of the young men from earlier was watching her with something akin to curiousity. She looked back at him, direct and unflinching. He smiled a bit and stood, crossing over to her and towering over her.

"I think you're in the wrong seat," said the man. "That's the leading lady's seat."

"Then it's a good thing I'm playing Ageha," said Kyoko.

"Wait, you're Kyoko?" asked the man. "You look so different from your characters."

"I am," said Kyoko, "and I like having some separation from my characters. It's good being them, but it's also good being myself."

"I see," said the man. "Forgive me, I'm Akira Yamada. I'm playing Arisaka."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kyoko, bowing her head slightly.

He sat down next to her. "You're nothing like what I expected."

"What were you expecting?" asked Kyoko.

"Someone angry at the world and willing to take it out on everyone," said Akira. "The darkness in Mio had to come from somewhere. I haven't heard much about you, so I wasn't really sure what to expect."

"Well, I've heard nothing but good things about you," said Kyoko. "Ren tells me that you're talented and serious about your work."

"Ren Tsuruga?" said Akira, surprised. "Ren Tsuruga said that about me? How do you know him?"

"We're friends," said Kyoko. "We're part of the same agency, and we worked together on _Dark Moon_. He noticed when you were working with him, so when I told him I'd be working with you, he passed his opinion on to me."

"Wow," said Akira. "He just seems so unapproachable. Like you can't get close to him."

"It's not easy," murmured Kyoko. "But so worth it."

"So what else have you been working on since _Dark Moon_?" asked Akira.

She talked about _Box R_ and the few smaller roles that she had taken. He told her about his work, and how he had never had such a weighty role to play before. Kyoko reassured him; this seemed very ensemble cast, with a slight focus on Ageha and Arisaka. It would be fine.

"Good afternoon everyone!" called the director as he walked in. He did a double take as he spotted Kyoko and Akira talking. "Excellent, you're getting to know each other. That's good for chemistry. Take your seats and we'll introduce ourselves."

Akira smiled at Kyoko and got up, walking back to his friend and sitting down. He retrieved his script, and Kyoko turned her attention to the rest of the room. The cast was fairly small, and that relaxed Kyoko a bit. As they went around the room introducing themselves and their characters, she tried to see what their take might be on each character. The woman playing Kana was a bubbly woman named Mariko Shimizu, who was known for playing 'the best friend' roles in romantic comedies. Kaede Ikeda, Mamoru's actress, was a standoffish girl not known for anything but a drive to succeed. Kyoko was looking forward to befriending them if she could.

When Kyoko introduced herself, there was a collective gasp and protests similar to the ones Akira had voiced earlier. For a moment, Kyoko let herself slip back into Mio's skin and responded, silencing the room before apologizing and flushing. Akira clapped at her performance.

"That was amazing," said Akira. "How long has it been since you played Mio? Yet you can still be her."

"Your whole presence changed," added Mariko. "Did you learn that in acting school?"

"No," said Kyoko. "It's just the way I know how to act."

"Scary," said Mariko.

"Is it true you're being mentored by Ren Tsuruga?" asked Kaede.

"He gives me pointers from time to time," said Kyoko. "I have no idea why he decided to do that. He scolds me about acting, I scold him about overworking himself. It's a strange friendship."

"You scold Ren Tsuruga?" said the director incredulously. "And he lets you?"

"Ah, but there are those rumours," said the actor playing Mitsuya mischievously. "You two are quite close."

"Friends tend to be, in my experience," said Kyoko. She received smirks and incredulous looks from the rest of the crew, but she ignored them. It wouldn't do to have the rest of the cast think badly of her right from the off. She was a good actress, and she was there because she was good, not because Ren held her hand through everything. Not that she would mind him holding her hand.

They proceeded to the actual reading, starting from the beginning. Kyoko tried to feel out where the others were at so that she could temper her reactions appropriately. The director gave notes to each actor as they read, and Kyoko jotted hers down in the margins in different coloured pen than her own notes. By the end of the session, Kyoko had drunk three bottles of water, had caught each cast member stealing glances at her at least twice, and was more excited about this project than she thought it would be. Everyone seemed to be coming together well and had really thought through their character.

"Excellent work everyone!" said the director cheerfully as they finished. "I can see the chemistry between you all, and the fiery exchanges between Ageha and Arisaka are good starting points for where they'll go as characters. I'm very pleased with this cast."

Kyoko blushed slightly and bowed to him, joining the others as they murmured their thanks for the praise. Everyone packed up, talking quietly amongst themselves. Kaede approached Kyoko as she was leaving.

"I'm glad I get to work with someone serious," said Kaede abruptly. "I can tell you care about this project."

"I can tell you do too," said Kyoko.

Kaede nodded. "See you on set."

Kyoko was one of the last to leave the room, and happiness thrummed through her veins. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time, she wouldn't have to fight her way into being respected by everyone else. All she had to do was carry her weight and give it her all. Like she always did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: California Dreaming

Her phone rang ten minutes after Kyoko got home for the evening. Okami and Taisho had assured her that they had the evening crowd well in hand, and that she should have an evening to herself. She had sat down and closed her eyes for a moment when her phone went off. Only one person called her from the United States. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Kyoko," Kuu chided, "you were supposed to call me last night."

"I'm sorry," said Kyoko. "I was out for the evening, and then I thought that you were probably filming when I got home and I didn't want to interrupt you because that's important."

"Not as important as you are," said Kuu firmly. "So, were you out with Kanae and Chiori?"

"No, I um, had dinner with Ren," said Kyoko.

Immediately, Kuu was in full blown protective father mode. "Are you alright? Did he do anything you didn't want him to?"

"I'm fine," said Kyoko. "Ren and I just talked about work and I made us dinner at his place."

"Was it a date?" asked Kuu.

"No," said Kyoko a little too quickly.

"Who paid for the food?" asked Kuu.

"Him, after much protest," admitted Kyoko.

"Kyoko, does this happen often?" asked Kuu, genuine concern lacing his words.

"Maybe every two weeks?" said Kyoko. "I know that it's not good for me to be seen at his apartment, but otherwise we'd just get mobbed at a restaurant or have rumours start in the tabloids. Yashiro schedules them and President Takarada hasn't said anything about it."

"Tsuruga's manager specifically makes sure that there's time in his schedule so that you two can have dinner?" said Kuu. "Are you sure that you aren't dating him?"

"We're just friends," protested Kyoko. "And that's a recent thing. And I'm sure that he would ask me properly, and not just assume I know. I trust him."

"I hope he's worthy of your trust," said Kuu heavily. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know," said Kyoko. "I'm scared to know. I'm happy with just being his friend."

"Okay," said Kuu soothingly. "I'll drop it. But you'll tell me if that changes?"

"I will, promise," said Kyoko. She was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me about your newest projects," said Kuu. "Anything interesting?"

"I'm playing the lead in a manga adaptation," said Kyoko. "It's a love role, but it's not super heavy on the more physical parts of love, so I can handle that. And I've decided to accept several more projects, small roles for the most part, as well as audition for a voice acting role."

"Voice acting, hm?" said Kuu. "That's an interesting choice."

"The character was too good to pass up," said Kyoko. "She's really complex, so I'm looking forward to having to portray that with just my voice. It'll be an interesting challenge."

"What are the other projects?" asked Kuu.

She described the ones that she had accepted: the damsel in distress, the shoplifter in a weekly crime drama who has information on a drug ring that helps the police, the villain of the week on a magical girls show, and her part in _Tokyo Underbelly_. Kuu asked about the last, and was intrigued by the premise of the film.

"So who's playing the lead character?" asked Kuu.

"Hiromune Koga," said Kyoko. "Apparently he has some big thing about hating Ren, so that might be a problem, as Ren's playing the antagonist."

"Whose idea was that?" asked Kuu. "If Koga goes off on Tsuruga, that could really cause a problem for filming. Wait, you're costarring with Tsuruga again?"

"I am," said Kyoko. "I'm playing his manipulative girlfriend. It's a small but important role."

"I'll bet," said Kuu. "So why the combination of you and Tsuruga?"

"We have incredible chemistry, apparently," said Kyoko. "Director Konoe saw it in _Dark Moon_ and decided to see if we can do romance instead of antagonism."

"Is there something you're not telling me about, Kyoko?"

"If I am, it's something I'm contractually obligated to not talk about. No one is making me do anything awful or that I'm uncomfortable with."

"I'll trust you," sighed Kuu. "I keep having to remember that you're growing up, and that here in the States, you're legally an adult. Just be careful of what you agree to, and read over everything before you sign."

"I do," said Kyoko. "I don't like nasty surprises. And any legal things I don't understand, Sawara or Yashiro goes over with me."

"I'm glad that there are people looking out for you," said Kuu. "I'll be watching your shows, even if _Velvet Blue Rose_ looks very fluffy."

"I think it'll be fun," said Kyoko. "The cast seem like they work together very well."

"Then enjoy the experience," said Kuu. "Have a good night, and stay on top of your schoolwork."

"I am," said Kyoko. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Kyoko," said Kuu. They hung up, and Kyoko turned her attention to her classwork and began to teach herself history.

Ren had made it home, taken off his shoes and pants and flopped on the couch with a glass of water and a container of leftovers from Kyoko's visit when the international tone for his phone went off. He started, stared at his phone in horror, and put down the food. Carefully, he answered the phone.

"So I understand you took my daughter on a date last night," said Kuu without preamble.

"Sort of?" said Ren. "We did have dinner together, like we do from time to time. Nothing inappropriate happened."

"I should hope not," said Kuu. "She's still a minor in Japan."

"That's your only hangup?" asked Ren.

"No, it's not," said Kuu. "But it would make me happy if you asked her out and properly dated. I know you care about her."

"I do. Too much."

"No such thing."

"It is when you're hiding everything you are."

"Are you?"

"No. Not since I found my Katsuki. There's a lot she doesn't know."

"Was your love for her the inspiration for Katsuki?"

Ren sighed heavily. "It was. She's helped me so much, I don't know how to thank her."

"Kuon."

"Yes Dad?"

"What aren't you telling me, that I should really, really know about?"

A pause. "Have you heard of _Tragic Marker_?"

"Yes. Wait. Wait wait wait. You're Actor X?"

"Don't tell Mom."

"Kuon! That would have been a dangerous role to play for you. Very dangerous."

"It was. Too dangerous. I'm lucky no one died because of how much I hate myself."

"She was with you."

"I can't answer that."

"Damnit, Lory's supposed to take care of you. Both of you."

"Nothing happened. Nothing that she would regret later."

"So something happened."

"I love her. Too much."

"Ask her out," advised Kuu. "For your own heart's sake. Or I will file adoption papers, and then she'll be your sister."

"Please don't. I just need a little more time. She doesn't deserve to have my shit dumped on her, and I need to sort it out and decide who I really am before I offer my heart to her."

"Alright, alright," said Kuu with a little laugh. "I'll stop pressuring you. But seriously, no funny business on your dates with her. Not unless you mean to date her properly and publically."

"I don't need more reasons to hate myself," said Ren frankly.

"Your mom and I love you, you know that, right?"

"I've never doubted your love for me," said Ren, a smile creeping into his voice. "Just my love for myself, and my ability to love someone romantically."

"Well, one's getting fixed and the other…" mused Kuu. "You do love her. And that will grow and help you see the best of you."

"I hope so."

"Goodnight Kuon.

"Goodnight Dad."

After hanging up the phone, Ren returned to eating Kyoko's food. It was a little cold now but that was alright. It was still delicious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Golden Gossip

Kyoko sat lightly at her desk in the classroom and began unpacking her books for the day. Though she would only be there for the morning, she was looking forward to learning. School had always been her strong suit, a place where hard work and determination were rewarded, and it gave her options. And it kept her grounded.

There was a knot of girls up by the front window. They were whispering amongst each other and glancing in her direction. Kyoko ignored them; it wasn't the first time girls had clustered together to say nasty things about her. One of them shifted and she caught a glimpse of a magazine. At that moment, her phone went off. Kyoko left the classroom and went to the stairwell by the roof access, where reception was better. She answered, only to find her outraged best friend on the other end of the line.

"What were you thinking, Kyoko?" exploded Kanae.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyoko. "Did I do something, Miss Sigh?"

"Ugh!" said Kanae. "I'm sending you the link. Call me when you've read the thing."

Three seconds later, Kyoko received an email from Kanae. She opened it and followed the link to a gossip site. There splashed across the home page was a picture of her and Ren in the parking lot of the grocery store. Paling, she began to read the article that accompanied the picture. Or rather, pictures. There was a picture of her getting out of the taxi and there was a picture of her and Ren laughing in the produce section. The article flat out speculated that they were in a secret romantic relationship. Kyoko sank to her knees.

This was likely what the girls had been whispering about. This was likely what all of Japan was gossiping about. There went her reputation. There went Ren's reputation, for that matter. Everything they had worked for, the professionalism, the dedication to their jobs, the careful meetings and late night rides, all of that was up in smoke.

Kyoko called Kanae back.

"Well, did you read it?" demanded Kanae.

"What am I going to do, Kanae?" asked Kyoko in an uncharacteristically small voice. She heard Kanae give a little gasp.

"Okay, first tell me," said Kanae. "Is any of it true, beyond the grocery shopping bit?"

"No," said Kyoko. "I'm not secretly dating Ren. We're friends."

"Good to know," said Kanae. "I hope that when you graduate LoveMe, I won't have to find out from a gossip rag. Now, has anyone said anything to you?"

"Not yet," replied Kyoko. "But I think the girls in my class were talking about it earlier."

"If they say anything, don't tell them the truth," advised Kanae. "It'll only look like you're lying because photo evidence. Just smile at them and be obnoxiously polite."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but it's the best we've got," admitted Kanae. "Any denial has to come from him, or both of you together. But it's the defence you have for now."

"Do you believe me?" whispered Kyoko.

"I do," said Kanae, "and so will Chiori. But we also know you. And we know that the two of you will never risk your careers."

"Of course not," said Kyoko hotly. "We've both worked too hard to let things be destroyed now. Acting is everything."

"Right," said Kanae. "You'd better get to class. Chin up and don't let them intimidate you. You can do this."

"Thanks Miss Sigh," said Kyoko with a tiny smile. "We're still going for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course," said Kanae. "It'll be good for you to get out and be around people who aren't Ren for a bit. Plus, the gossip might be tempered a little if it looks like you just hang out with friends. Or something."

"I'll call you later and we'll figure out where," agreed Kyoko.

"Chin up," said Kanae. The line went dead.

Kyoko stood, dusted herself off and squared her shoulders. With her head held high, she walked back down to her classroom and resumed her seat. It felt like the whole class was looking at her, but she opened her notebook and began reviewing the last lesson that she had done from the textbook. Soon, the teacher arrived and class began.

Nothing of note happened until Home Economics. Kyoko was paired with the usual three girls, a group of friends who were models at the same agency. They glanced at her with a little more malice than usual and proceeded to ignore her as they made that day's recipe. Kyoko ignored it and focused on her own work, chopping vegetables neatly and making sure that her rice cooker was adjusted to her preferred settings. Finally one of the girls addressed her.

"So," she said, "how long have you been banging Tsuruga?"

"Excuse me?" said Kyoko.

"You heard me," scowled the girl. "Come on, nobody's that close to him unless he's with them. So how long?"

"Perhaps he has made an exception," said Kyoko. "We have worked together in the past."

"Coworkers don't grocery shop together!" said another of the girls loudly.

"Is there a problem over here, girls?" asked the teacher disapprovingly.

"No ma'am," said the girls in unison. The teacher returned to guiding one of the more clueless girls with the recipe. The girls at Kyoko's table rounded on her as one.

"Then perhaps you might consider that things are not always as they appear," said Kyoko. "And that tabloids have a way of inflating situations into something they are not."

"But this isn't the first time you've been photographed together," protested the third girl. "Something's going on."

"It's Ren," said Kyoko. "Paparazzi will do anything to get a photo of him and tabloids will do anything to sell magazines. Pass me the ginger, please."

The first girl handed her a piece of ginger root and said in an awed voice, "You called him Ren."

"I did," said Kyoko. "I never said that I didn't know him. Just that things are not always what they seem. We are in show business, surely we know that better than anyone."

"You have a point," admitted the second girl. The air around the table became much less tense after that and the rest of the morning passed quietly and with much less gossiping about her as the girls from Home Economics spread their conversation around the school.

Sawara called Kyoko at the beginning of lunch, requesting her presence at LME for a meeting with him and President Takarada. She quickly packed up and left the school, eyes of a few people who would never believe her side of the story on her as she left. Quickly Kyoko noted that Mimori was back at school, and that she was one of the people who wasn't watching her leave.

As Kyoko biked to LME, she had no time to wonder about Mimori. She focused instead on not getting hit by a car and her upcoming meeting with the President.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Confidence in Sunshine

Sebastian showed Kyoko directly into President Takarada's office upon her arrival at LME. Seated at the desk was Lory himself and a middle aged woman in a dark red suit and cat's eye glasses. Kyoko stopped and blinked before bowing politely to the two adults.

"I am very sorry for the intrusion," said Kyoko. "I was unaware that you were still in a meeting, President."

"Kyoko, this is Minako Hisakawa, the head of Public Relations," said Lory. "Minako, this is Kyoko. Now that you're both here, our meeting can begin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Hisakawa," said Kyoko. She approached the desk and took a seat next to Minako. Minako looked her over for a moment.

"Most people consider meeting me to be a very bad omen," said Minako shortly. "I am only called in when a talent's image is in danger. Usually."

"Don't frighten her," chided Lory. He turned to Kyoko. "I take it that you have seen the pictures of you and Ren."

"I'm so sorry!" wailed Kyoko. "I didn't think, and now I've ruined Ren's reputation and mine. This is all my fault."

Minako blinked and looked at Lory in surprise.

"Ren is slightly more responsible than you are," said Lory. "And I will be reprimanding him for putting you in this position. He is older, has been in the industry longer, and knows the things that you're going to be taught today. He should have been able to protect you, and he didn't. This is the second time that you've appeared in a gossip column with him. I've decided that it's time to do something about this problem."

"But if I hadn't been making us dinner –"

"Why were you making him dinner?" asked Minako.

Kyoko flushed. "Because he doesn't eat properly."

"I am going to need more information than that," said Minako, flipping open a notepad and pulling a pen out of her bag. "How long have you been dating Tsuruga?"

"I'm not!" said Kyoko.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," said Minako. "You're making him dinner and going out to public events with him, and you aren't dating?"

"No, we're not," said Kyoko. "We're friends."

"Ren Tsuruga doesn't have friends," Minako pointed out. "He has acquaintances and lovers and his manager. He does not have friends."

"Then I'm the exception," said Kyoko stubbornly. "We're friends. We look out for each other. We help each other with work, and with staying healthy."

"Hmmm," said Minako. She wrote a few things down on her notepad. "How long have you known Tsuruga?"

"Two years?" said Kyoko. She looked at Lory. "I met him a month before my audition. He helped Sawara throw me out of the building."

"I'm sorry, what?" said Lory with interest. "I missed that part of the story."

"I was pestering Sawara about letting me join the agency, and being very foolish about it," said Kyoko, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Ren was walking through the lobby and saw it happening, and so helped Sawara pick me up and deposit me on the sidewalk."

"How did you get to be friends?" asked Minako blankly, staring at Kyoko.

"He got sick, and I helped him get better because it was a LoveMe job," said Kyoko. "After that, he started talking to me more, and was nicer to me, even if he still teased me a bit. He can be really tricky, can't he?"

"You're destroying his image right now," said Minako. Kyoko burst into a flailing apology to the absent Ren, to Lory and then back to Ren. Minako looked helplessly at Lory, who shrugged.

"What Minako means," said Lory, interrupting Kyoko's near hysteria, "is that Ren has cultivated a particular image. It's changing slowly, but most people still see him as the perfect gentleman, and that's the way he has wanted to be seen for seven years. In two years, he's become a bit more relaxed. Around you, however, it sounds like he just becomes a troublemaker."

"He did find me when I sprained my ankle on set with Ruriko," said Kyoko fairly. "And he does help me. He's just a bit of a playboy who likes to tease me because he thinks it's funny."

"Please, Kyoko, never talk like this to anyone else," said Ruriko with authority. "Your relationship with him is far too strange. We need to give you tools to deal with Tsuruga-related questions that won't make one or both of you look bad. Okay?"

"Other than the dinners, is there anything else I should know about?" asked Lory, leaning forward on his interlocked hands.

"Other than the thing you already know about, no," said Kyoko.

"I see," said Lory.

"What thing?" asked Minako immediately.

"If it comes to light, which is unlikely, I will handle it with you personally, along with Ren and Kyoko," Lory assured her.

"Very well," grumbled Minako. "But I am not responsible for things going sideways."

"Nor will I blame you for something you know nothing about," said Lory graciously.

"Now then, we shall begin," said Minako, returning her attention to Kyoko. For the next hour, Kyoko practiced interpreting questions and giving not-answers and misdirection to curious reporters and show hosts. At the end of the hour, Minako gave her a final grilling, and, with a sigh, declared her fit to be sent out into the world.

"We will probably have to do a few more sessions, but I think that you'll be fine," said Minako. "Try to avoid people asking questions as much as possible."

"I can do that," said Kyoko. Her phone beeped loudly. "I have to go soon. I'm supposed to be on set in half an hour."

"I'll have Sebastian drive you over," Lory assured her. "Now, have you had any trouble in school over this?"

"A few girls were rude because of it," said Kyoko. "I told them that tabloids, like show business, liked to blow things out of proportion and that things are not always what they seem."

"Well, that's one answer," remarked Minako, making a note of it on her very full notepad. "And not a bad one either."

"Kanae said to be obnoxiously polite to them," said Kyoko.

"There's a new tactic," said Minako.

"Thank you for coming to see me today," said Lory. "Sometime in the next few days, Maria plans on tracking you down. She's been fairly busy with her lessons and schoolwork. But I know that she wants to see you."

"I'm always happy to see Maria," said Kyoko, her face lighting up. She collected her bag and bowed to Lory and then Minako, and left. As soon as the door closed behind her, Minako rounded on Lory.

"You're setting her and Tsuruga up," accused Minako.

"I'm giving two people who are drawn to each other a chance that they will not give themselves," Lory replied. "Both are conditioned to believe that they do not deserve love. I want to change that."

"You care entirely too much about Tsuruga," said Minako. "Are you sure he isn't a secret son of yours?"

"Very," said Lory. "His real parents would be very angry if I claimed him."

"I take it that they are important, then?"

"You have no idea."

"Hmph. Well, if that's all, then I'll return to my little department."

"Thank you, Minako," said Lory as she put her notepad and pen back into her bag. "I needed someone I could trust with this."

"And I take secrets to the grave," said Minako. "Don't worry, President, I can manage them well from here."

"Good," said Lory. Minako bowed and left. Lory returned to the stack of requests and scripts on his desk and began reading the top document from his inbox.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Girls Night

Kyoko twisted and turned in front of the mirror, looking over the dress she was wearing critically. It was short, but not too short, a sort of golden yellow in colour, and had an off the shoulder neckline. It was the neckline that was giving her pause.

"Miss Sigh, are you sure that this is okay?" Kyoko asked her best friend, who was standing in front of her own mirror, and wearing a plum coloured dress that went to just above her knees and had no straps or sleeves at all.

Kanae sighed. "It makes your eyes pop. And it will be fine for wrap parties and major interviews. And it's in your budget."

"It's figure flattering," added Chiori from Kyoko's other side. Her knee length dress was grass green, and had little straps that went over her shoulders. "You look really good, Kyoko."

"Thanks Chiori," said Kyoko. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "It doesn't clash with my hair?"

"It doesn't," said Kanae, hints of irritation creeping into her voice. "You look good. So do you, Chiori."

"You look wonderful, Miss Sigh!" said Kyoko brightly. "So sophisticated."

"She's not wrong," said Chiori. "I think we've found our wrap party dresses."

"I just hope that we don't outshine Rumi," said Kyoko. "The director might get mad at us."

"I don't think he'll care," shrugged Chiori. "I mean, he lets us do some really horrible things for impactful scenes. He won't care about what the cast looks like."

"It seems sometimes like he only cares about appearance," grumbled Kyoko. "He cast me as Natsu wanting another Mio, and then couldn't articulate what he wanted from me."

"Yeah, those were awkward days on set," agreed Chiori.

"It sounds like your director needs good actors to support him and make the series," said Kanae. "Otherwise, it would be a flop."

"It would," agreed Chiori. The three girls returned to their respective dressing rooms and changed back into their regular clothes. Each of them took their dress of choice to the cash and paid for it before heading to the nearest ice cream parlour. They ordered – something small and low-calorie for Kanae, a banana split for Kyoko, and a strawberry sundae for Chiori – before returning to the topic of work.

"Every day, I am grateful that Hiou is on set," declared Kanae. "That wannabe is an annoyance, and I think that he's deliberately messing up his scenes with me. It's such a waste of time."

"Ugh," said Chiori. "Thankfully, I don't have to deal with anyone like that right now. Everyone on both my dramas is serious about acting."

"That's been my experience as well," agreed Kyoko. "I really hope that _VBR_ goes well. I mean, the cast seems like a dedicated team. I'm sure that there will be fun moments on set. Mariko and Kaede seem nice, and I think I'll get along well with Akira."

"He's playing your love interest, right?" asked Kanae. Kyoko nodded. "Then it's really good that you're getting along. It would be awkward if you didn't like each other."

"Akira Yamada, you mean?" said Chiori. "He's good. He's going places. But then, so are you. I wouldn't be surprised if the press decides to create drama where there isn't any to try and make a love triangle out of you, Yamada and Tsuruga."

"Please don't say that, someone will hear and decide that it's a good idea," pleaded Kyoko. "There are already enough rumours about me."

"That's true," said Kanae.

"We should head back to my place if we're going to drop off or bags before dinner," said Chiori. Kyoko and Kanae agreed and they got on a bus that would take them to Chiori's neighbourhood. They walked to the Western style house, toed off their shoes and went up to Chiori's room to drop off their bags. Kanae and Chiori took a moment to freshen up lip gloss and fix their hair. Chiori wore her hair up more often than not these days, ever since her scar had been taken care of by the President. After watching her friends for a few minutes, Kyoko found some lip gloss in her purse and put it on, before tentatively combing her hair into a more mature style that Natsu might favour.

"That style looks good on you, Kyoko," said Kanae. "But it doesn't fit with the rest of your clothes. Let me do something with your hair. I promise it won't be too little-girl. That really doesn't suit you."

"Really, Miss Sigh?" said Kyoko. "You'll do my hair?"

"Of course I will," said Kanae promptly. "Chiori, can I borrow your round brush and a hairdryer?"

"Sure," said Chiori. She went and got the two requested items from their respective drawers.

"But my hair isn't wet," protested Kyoko.

"It'll be fine," said Kanae. "Besides, I'm only doing this once, so pay attention."

"Yes!" said Kyoko. Kanae turned the hairdryer on and began to lightly curl Kyoko's hair around the brush, adding smoothness and volume. When she was done, the swept over style was more Kyoko-like than Natsu-like and puffed adorably around Kyoko's face. Kyoko gingerly touched her hair.

"That looks really different," said Chiori. "In a good way."

"I like it," said Kyoko, turning her head to look at her hair from different angles. "It's really pretty."

"It's rushed and will probably lose all volume in an hour," said Kanae snappishly. "But it will do. I'm glad you like it. Can we go now?"

The three girls caught the next bus headed downtown and went to a small, reasonably priced restaurant known for serving good food. They were seated and started looking over the menu, pointing out different items and making suggestions to each other. The waitress came over to take their orders and did a double take.

"Are you the girl who plays Yumika on _Box 'R'_?" asked the waitress, staring at Chiori.

"I am," said Chiori.

"Oh wow," said the waitress. "She's my second favourite, after Natsu. I watch the show all the time, and I don't think I've missed an episode. It's a really intense show."

"We do our best, don't we, Kyoko?" said Chiori.

"We do," said Kyoko with a rueful little smile.

"You play Natsu?" squeaked the waitress. "I didn't even recognize you! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay," said Kyoko soothingly. "Most people don't. But I'm glad you like Natsu. I work hard to make her believable and a round character."

"You're really good," said the waitress shyly. She then straightened up suddenly. "Drinks! May I take your drink orders?"

"Could I get a pot of green tea, please?" asked Kyoko.

"I'd like a Coke, please," said Chiori. "Pepsi is also fine."

"I'll have green tea as well," said Kanae.

"Great!" said the waitress. "I'll get those right away." She nearly bounced back to the kitchen, where the okami appeared to scold her lightly. Kanae let out an amused snort.

"I know I should be upset that the two of you were recognized and I wasn't," she said, "but what are the chances that you would run into a _Box 'R_ ' fan when out for dinner?"

"It's a good sign, I guess," sad Kyoko, "because it means that people are watching. It's nice that Yumika has fans though."

"I owe it all to your excellent leadership," said Chiori. "No, seriously. I wouldn't have ever been able to be as cruel as the character needs to be without your Natsu egging her, and everyone else, on."

"That's good to know," said Kyoko, flushing.

They talked a bit about shows that they wished they had time to see, and shows they wished they were cast in. Their drinks came, and they ordered, simultaneously signing autographs for the waitress. They talked about school, acting school, and past LoveMe assignments once their food came. They laughed quietly about all the silly mistakes they had made on their quest to become actresses.

The waitress and okami watched the table out of the corners of their eyes, and were impressed. The three actresses seemed to be normal, down to earth girls who were very talented in their profession. They were considerate of each other and of the other patrons, and they weren't entitled brats. Quietly, they decided that they would never let their visit here go to tabloids.

When Kyoko, Chiori and Kanae finished their meals, they paid their bills and left, still chatting amiably. They made their way back to Chiori's house, where they had previously agreed to sleep over. Once they arrived, a broad grin spread across Kyoko's face.

"This has been a wonderful night," said Kyoko happily. "I'm glad that we're friends."

"Me too," said Chiori.

"Yeah, it's great," ground out Kanae. "Can we play Risk or something now?"

"Actually, I have a new game," said Chiori. "It's called Pandemic. Apparently, we're supposed to work together to eliminate disease across the world?"

"That sounds really interesting!" said Kyoko eagerly. Kanae sighed. It's not like she would ever be the one to tell Kyoko 'no' when it was something that actually sounded interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: What Maria Saw

Maria Takarada was a familiar sight in the halls of LME. She was there every day after school and before her evening lessons. Everyone, from the President to the custodians, knew who she was and were happy to see her in better spirits than she had been for years. So seeing her skipping through the halls was normal for the talents and staff of LME.

As she approached the lurid pink LoveMe room door, Maria spotted Ren and Kyoko talking near some vending machines. She was about to run over to them when Ren laughed. It was a warm, teasing laugh that Maria had never heard from him before. Confused, she watched her big sister and her crush talk.

Suddenly it hit her. They were standing a little too close for acquaintances, leaning into each other slightly and focusing only on each other. Kyoko's cheeks were a little flushed, and there was this look in Ren's eyes that Maria hadn't seen before.

They liked each other. _Like_ liked each other.

Maria's eyes welled with tears. How could they? They both knew how she felt about Ren! He was supposed to wait for her to grow up, and then marry her. But he had never looked at her the way he was looking at Kyoko. Maria frowned. He had never looked at any of his past girlfriends like that either. Like they were the world.

Oh.

He was in love with Kyoko.

And Maria's big sister loved him back.

More than just _like_ , then. A kind of love that Maria wasn't ready for and didn't understand. Her mother had died when she was too young to remember how her parents looked at each other, but judging by the way her father looked at pictures of her mother, it must have been something just like this. Like her mother had been everything to him.

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. They weren't doing this on purpose. Nobody chose who they fell in love with, just who they chose to be with. Grandfather was always telling her that, and he knew a lot about love. But she knew that in this case, she didn't have a chance, and neither did anyone else. Ren wouldn't see anyone but Kyoko ever again.

Lucky for him, Kyoko saw him too.

Maria turned and quietly went to the nearest elevator. She rode up to the top floor in silence, her usual exuberance subdued by her discovery. When she got to the top floor, she was immediately shown in to her grandfather's office, where she looked at him with big sad eyes.

"What's wrong Maria?" asked Lory, setting aside all his work and crossing to his granddaughter.

"Ren's in love," said Maria in a small voice. "He's in love with Kyoko."

"Yes he is," said Lory gently.

"And Big Sister loves him back," said Maria in that same small voice that nearly broke Lory's heart.

"She does," affirmed Lory, still gentle with Maria.

"He was never going to wait for me, was he?" asked Maria.

"Probably not," said Lory.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" yelled Maria. "Why didn't you tell me that he would want someone older and more mature than me?"

"Would you have heard me?" asked Lory. "And would it have stopped your crush on him?"

Maria thought for a moment about that. They had been trying to help her heal from her mother's death for a long time. She had attached to Ren because he hadn't tried to lie to her like all the other adults. He was handsome and kind and gentle, everything she had dreamed about in her visions of finding love. Of course she developed feelings for him.

But that laugh today. She had never heard it before, never imagined that Ren could laugh teasingly, and she had never seen the 'playboy' side that Kyoko had once vented her frustration about. Suddenly, Maria wondered if she even knew Ren, really knew him. If he had treated her like every other woman until Kyoko. If Maria had fallen for him the same way all those other women had: for what he appeared to be.

Because apparently he was someone else with her big sister. Maria had seen the tabloid pictures. There was tension between them, and they moved like a couple sometimes. Maria had never seen Ren tease Kyoko, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. Maybe what Kyoko saw, and therefore loved, was the man Ren really was.

And if Kyoko loved the real him, and was the only person who could coax his real self out of him, then Ren deserved to be with her.

"I wouldn't have listened," said Maria, "because I'm just like all those other stupid women who fell for who he seems to be. I didn't know that he could tease. I didn't know that he could be an outrageous flirt. He's like that with Big Sister, right? He teases her and flirts with her?"

"He does," said Lory. "And in her own, very strange way, Kyoko flirts back. You're right; he can be very different from what he appears to be."

"Does Big Sister know?"

"She does. She has seen him at his worst, and recalled him from his darkest memories. That is powerful, and she wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't love her, nor would she be willing if she didn't love him."

Maria thought about this for a moment. "Oh."

"Oh?" said Lory.

"Then I accept them as a couple," said Maria. "They should be together."

"That is my opinion as well," said Lory. "Though they are being remarkably stubborn about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria, curious.

"Let me show you the progress of their relationship, as told by pictures and Yashiro's occasional reports," said Lory, drawing Maria to the couches. Sebastian appeared and handed Lory a very thick folder, which he opened and placed on the table. Maria leaned forward and started thumbing through the pictures. She stopped at one of Kyoko holding something with tears in her eyes and Ren looking down at her, bewildered.

"That is the moment everything changed," said Lory. "Prior to this, they fought every time they saw each other. This moment, for some reason, changed Ren's perspective of her. Instead of teasing her to be mean, he began treating her as a colleague. I don't have the audio for it, so I don't know what was said. But this is when they turned from enemies to acquaintances."

"It's the stone," said Maria. "Big Sister's magic stone that she got from a fairy she met a long time ago. It helps her when she's sad or upset. I guess it helped her there too."

"A fairy?" asked Lory.

"Yes," said Maria. "I think she said his name was Corn."

"Really," said Lory. "That's very interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Tarot

Kyoko returned to the LoveMe room after an afternoon handling a dog as a special request from a director. The dog's handler had been ill, and they needed to shoot the scenes with the dog that day because of scheduling restrictions. So LoveMe had gotten the request, and off Kyoko had gone to make sure that filming went smoothly. It had been lucky that the dog liked her, as she had no experience with dogs at all, and that the dog was well trained and obedient. It was just tiring.

She entered the room and went to her locker to change. Kyoko knew that she would need to wash her coveralls before her next LoveMe assignment, as they smelled strongly of dog. She dressed in her regular clothes and headed towards the door. She had an empty night, and so she was planning on waitressing at Daruma-ya tonight. Okami and Taisho needed the assistance for the dinner rush sometimes. She was just leaving the room when a ball of blue and lace barreled into her.

"Maria!" said Kyoko, looking down at her little sister. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Big Sister," said Maria excitedly. "Guess what? I got a tarot deck!"

"That's wonderful Maria," said Kyoko, delight lighting up her face. "How does it work? Will you be able to see the future?"

"My friends say that it's not exact future, but more like advice," said Maria with a frown. "But I think everyone could use some advice about their lives, right?"

"That's probably true," mused Kyoko. "Do you think that the cards will have any advice for me?"

"I think so," said Maria confidently. "The cards sometimes look at things that we ignore to draw attention to the things that need looking at."

"Wow," said Kyoko. "I didn't know that."

"I want to do a reading for you," said Maria. "I don't have much experience, so I'll have to look at the book a lot. Can I read for you?"

"I would like that very much," said Kyoko. "Why don't we use the LoveMe room? There's a table in there that's clean."

"That's a good idea," said Maria. They went into the bright pink room and sat at the slightly less bright pink table on the equally bright pink chairs. Maria pulled her deck out of her pocket and slipped the cards out of their box. Kyoko decided that she was going to get Maria a little box to keep her cards in. Maria tried to shuffle the cards, but her little hands couldn't get around them well enough.

"Big Sister?" said Maria. "could you shuffle them?"

"Am I supposed to?" asked Kyoko.

"I think so," said Maria, picking up the little book that came with the cards and flipping to instructions on how to read. She frowned lightly, then looked up. "It doesn't say that you can't."

"Okay," said Kyoko. She shuffled the cards thoroughly, making sure that they were well mixed up before handing them back to Maria. Maria cut the deck into three piles and then gestured to them.

"Pick one," said Maria. Kyoko looked at the three piles and chose the one on the left.

There was a knock at the door, and Ren poked his head into the room. Kyoko and Maria brightened when they saw him. Maria noted that Ren brightened too when he saw Kyoko. She beckoned Ren over to the table. Yashiro followed Ren in and stood off to one side, watching the three of them.

"Good afternoon," said Ren. "What are you two up to?"

"Maria's going to read tarot cards for me," said Kyoko cheerfully. "Maybe I'll get some much needed advice that I wasn't aware I needed to hear."

"That sounds exciting," said Ren. "May I also have a reading?"

"Of course," said Maria. "Okay, are you ready Big Sister?"

"I am," said Kyoko, eyes shining.

Maria drew the top three cards from the deck and placed them from left to right. The leftmost one depicted a hand holding a sword aloft against a blue sky with clouds. The middle card showed two people holding cups and facing each other under a winged lion's head. The rightmost card was a naked man and woman standing under a benedictive angel. Kyoko looked at them eagerly as Maria leafed through the book.

Yashiro watched Ren watch Kyoko, who watched Maria. The gentleness in his eyes looked like it could have been normal, if one didn't know Ren well, which Yashiro did. There was passion under the gentle look, passion kept well restrained, and directed at the subject of Ren's gaze. Kyoko was oblivious, delighting in the fortune telling that was happening, and her enthusiasm was bringing a small smile to Ren's lips. Quietly, so as not to be noticed, Yashiro pulled out his phone, snapped a picture, saved it, and sent a copy to the President.

"Okay!" said Maria after a few minutes of reading. "So the first card is the Ace of Swords, which means 'You have fought in the name of good, adding your intense energy to an idealistic cause. The events of the recent past have set unchangeable events in motion.' You've tried really hard, and something that happened not too long ago has made it so that something important has to happen."

Kyoko's face darkened slightly, then brightened. Her first thought had been Sho's defection, but she recognized that other important things had happened to her in the past two years. Her friendship with Ren, her sisterly bond with Maria, and of course her friendships with Kanae and Chiori. Never mind the work that she'd done since joining the industry.

"The second card is the Two of Cups," continued Maria, "which means 'A loving union or close partnership will begin soon. Through commitment and dedication, this relationship will bring you great rewards, even if they are distant.' You're going to be with someone who loves you a lot soon, even if it's a lot of work to make it work. Maybe it'll be true love."

If the first card had darkened Kyoko's face, the second one made her blanch. She wasn't ready to love. Not yet, not so soon. Not after a lifetime of hurt and rejection. But the cards were saying that soon she would. That she would be loved in return. A glimmer of hope sparked in the depths of Kyoko's heart.

"The last card is the Lovers," said Maria. "It doesn't necessarily mean love, though. What it does mean is 'It will benefit you to remember that opposites are two sides of the same coin; there is not one without the other. The right choice will be made only if you have accepted others and yourself.' So you have to accept the good and the bad together, even if it's hard, because that's what makes a person a whole person."

"Wow, Maria," said Kyoko. "That was a really powerful reading. I'll need to think about this a lot."

"It's exciting, isn't it?" beamed Maria. "Ren, it's your turn."

"What do I need to do?" asked Ren.

"Shuffle the cards and then give them back to me," said Maria, "and then pick a pile."

Ren followed her instructions as Kyoko watched distractedly. Ren selected the pile on the right. Maria picked it up and turned over the top three cards. The leftmost depicted a robed skeleton riding a white horse. The centre card showed a woman in a white dress holding a cup. The rightmost card was a seated man holding a staff. Again, Maria flipped frantically through the book. Ren paled at the sight of the first card and looked visibly shaken by the entire spread.

Yashiro frowned at his charge's expression, then relaxed as it shifted to a soft smile in Kyoko's direction when she put her hand on his, before schooling itself into curiousity. Yashiro made a note of this change in mood; why would a card upset Ren so much? Nonetheless, it had. Maria finally smiled at Ren, excited by what she had read, having missed what had passed over Ren's face.

"Ready, Ren?" asked Maria. Ren nodded. "So, the first card is Death, but it doesn't mean actual death. It means 'You have moved into a new phase of life. All things change with time, and your path through this world is no different.' So you made a big change in the past that shifted the way you're living your life."

Ren nodded, as his move to Tokyo years ago flashed through his mind. Everything had been different from that moment when he had given up his old life and his old self and been reborn. Everything he had, his career, his friendships with Yashiro and Kyoko, his self esteem, had come from that one decision.

"The second card is the Queen of Cups," said Maria, "which means 'Possibilities to your life will be revealed by the influence of a powerful woman. She may challenge or inspire you, but whatever she does will lead you to valuable insight.' So what happens next in your life will depend on a woman in your life, and it will change you forever."

Ren's sidelong glance at Kyoko was missed by the young woman in question, but Maria and Yashiro saw it, along with the hope that flickered and then died in his eyes. Ren wondered what it was that Kyoko would say or do to change him as profoundly as moving away from home had. He wasn't prepared for the possibilities. Kyoko was known for being surprising. Maybe this would be a good thing.

"The last card is the King of Wands," said Maria, "and he stands for 'The future will bring you success in your professional life. Good investments and prudent spending will outweigh the risks you take and the strong conviction you have shown will grant many opportunities.' Mixed with these other cards, it means that something you've put a lot of effort and energy into will pay off, and you'll get something that you really need."

"That's very positive, I think," said Ren slowly. "I'm also going to have to think about this. I always thought that the Death card meant that someone was going to die."

"That's movie silliness," said Maria. "Death is major change. It doesn't mean literal death. Just something ending so that something else can begin."

"That's the way life works," added Kyoko. "For something to begin, something else must end. Life is a constant cycle of deaths and rebirths."

"I didn't think that you were a philosopher, Kyoko," said Ren. "I stand corrected."

Kyoko flushed. "It's just a thought I had."

"I like these thoughts," said Ren. "Feel free to share them with me, if you have any more."

"You're making fun of me," said Kyoko, flustered.

"I'm not," said Ren. Yashiro looked at his watch.

"Ren, we should get going," said Yashiro. "You have a talk show to get to, and if we don't leave in the next five minutes, we'll be late."

Ren stood an offered Kyoko and Maria a smile. "It was wonderful seeing you. I enjoyed the reading. Thank you, Maria. I'll have to think about this."

"I'm glad that you liked it," said Maria.

"Don't forget to eat," said Kyoko. She levelled a glare at Ren then turned to Yashiro. "Make sure he eats a proper meal."

"I will, don't worry," said Yashiro. The two men left, Ren looking back briefly to find Kyoko gazing back at him as she listened to Maria chatter about what she was learning in school. After the door closed behind them, Kyoko returned her full attention to her little sister. After all, the warm feeling in her chest that had started when she saw Ren had gone with a sharp pang when he left, and that was something that she would examine later. For now she would enjoy spending time with Maria and put aside what the cards had suggested.

After all, Kyoko knew she wasn't worthy of love. Letting herself love again would only end with her getting hurt.

**all tarot interpretation were taken from tarot **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Rumours Starting

It was the one time Kyoko decided to actually check the news on herself. She had woken up and, prompted by the knowledge given to her by Kanae, searched herself in Google on her phone. She had expected articles several days old about her pictures with Ren and accompanying scathing commentary. She did not expect new pictures to surface.

They were on-set pictures from the filming of _Dark Moon_ , pictures of silly moments or carefully shot seemingly intimate moments. There were pictures of Oohara the day she had overslept and hadn't done her hair and makeup before coming; there was a picture of Kijima having a staring contest with one of the extras while they were not needed for filming. And then there was the trailer picture.

In hindsight, Kyoko should have known that someone would have taken a picture, if only for a laugh around set. She sighed at the image of Ren, seemingly asleep with his head in her lap while she stroked his hair. A moment where they had both been vulnerable, her from being stalked by Reino from Vie Ghoul – that damn Beagle – and him from the effort of being Katsuki and having to deal with her fear. But without that context, the picture looked like lovers enjoying time together between takes.

The headline, 'Katsuki and Mio: _Dark Moon_ 's Real Endgame?', definitely did not help.

She closed the browser and put her head in her hands. She kept hurting his reputation. It seemed like every quiet, treasured moment was suddenly being displayed for the world to see, and she knew how the public would react. She was a minor; he would be dragged through the mud for seeming to be in a relationship with her. Kyoko herself would be accused of sleeping her way to the top. Never mind her hard work, her hectic schedule, her discipline. Never mind that they were just friends. Never mind that she had fluttery feelings whenever he was around that she didn't want to examine at all.

Her phone rang, Kanae's name lighting up the screen. Kyoko picked up.

"Yes, I've seen the photos this time," she said by way of greeting.

"I'm starting to think two things," said Kanae. "The first being that you aren't telling me everything."

"I didn't think it was important," protested Kyoko. "I told you about the stalking, and Ren's intervention. I thought that those were the important bits of what happened. It didn't go beyond what the picture showed."

Kanae sighed. "Kyoko, I know. Just, tell me about things like this?"

"Okay," said Kyoko. "What's the second thing?"

"You need to stay away from that man for a while," said Kanae. "I'm serious. This could really hurt you. Never mind him, his reputation can take a hit. Yours can't, because of the way that sexism and society work."

"I know," said Kyoko. "And I think that would be best too. But wouldn't that look more suspicious, if we're suddenly never seen together?"

"You have a point," conceded Kanae. "But this is the second time this month that you've been featured with him, and the third time this year. The two of you are going to either get together, or find a way to make the press understand that you're only friends."

"I'm sure that the president will be able to help us figure out a plan," said Kyoko uncertainly. "Ren is his biggest star. He'll want to protect Ren."

"He should want to protect both of you!" exploded Kanae. "You are just as important as Tsuruga, and you have more on the line. So he had better come up with a way to keep you safe."

"You're a good friend, Kanae," said Kyoko.

"I didn't say you could call me that," grumbled Kanae. "But thanks."

"It will get worked out," said Kyoko, more to reassure herself that it would than in actual belief. "It has to."

"Yeah," said Kanae. "You have school this morning, right?"

"I'm going to be late!" said Kyoko, looking at the time. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Kanae. "Don't let them get to you." And she hung up.

Kyoko got ready for school more quickly than usual, so as not to be late. She was about to head down to the kitchen for breakfast when her phone rang again. She picked up when no caller ID showed up.

"Hello?" said Kyoko.

"Miss Mogami, hello," the voice of the President echoed down the line. "I'm afraid that your morning of school has to be cancelled. We are going to need to devise a new strategy to protect your reputation. Come to my office as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," said Kyoko miserably.

"And when I asked if there was anything else I should know about," said Lory, "I meant something like this. Even if it doesn't seem like a big deal, it is once it's in the tabloids."

"I'm so sorry," said Kyoko. "I forgot about that. I didn't think anyone saw."

"Were you in a public area?"

"No, we were in a trailer," said Kyoko nervously.

"I see," said Lory, his voice not betraying his thoughts. "We'll discuss this further when you get to my office." With a click and the ringing sound of dial tone, he hung up.

Kyoko stared at her phone blankly. This was a nightmare. A complete nightmare. She had tried and tried to keep a professional distance between herself and Ren, and had gotten too close. She was being burnt by the masses for her closeness to their idol. And this was what friendship looked like! Not even a romantic attachment, and Japan was ready to turn on her. She was sure of it.

When Kyoko finally made it to the kitchen for breakfast, Okami and Taisho were waiting for her. Okami looked obviously worried, and subtle concern graced Taisho's features. In Okami's hand was a copy of this week's gossip rag. Kyoko looked at it and blanched slightly.

"Kyoko, what is going on?" asked Okami softly.

"The media is taking photos and making assumptions," said Kyoko. "I'm not dating Ren, I'm not sleeping with him, I'm just his friend. I would tell you if that changed. If I was dating anyone, I would tell you."

"He drives you home though," sad Taisho.

"He's my friend, and he doesn't want me to get hurt," said Kyoko. "That's all it is."

"We just worry," said Okami. "We can't help you if something happens in the world of showbiz, but we trust you and we know that you have a good head on your shoulders."

"I'm trying very hard to keep a good reputation," said Kyoko miserably. "It just seems like I can't catch a break."

"I'm sure it will pass," said Okami kindly.

"What is your president doing?" asked Taisho.

"I'm meeting with him and the head of public relations," said Kyoko, "and we're going to make a plan about what to do."

"Good," said Taisho. He retreated to the kitchen and resumed prepping food for that day.

Okami handed Kyoko a plate of rice and sweet eggs. "You're going to need strength today."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. She took the plate and ate quickly. Just as she was finishing up, there was a knock at the back door and Sebastian appeared. He bowed to Kyoko.

"I am to drive you to the meeting this morning, Miss Kyoko," said Sebastian. "President Takarada did not want any accidents to happen."

"Of course," said Kyoko. She bowed to Okami and Taisho and followed Sebastian out to the surprisingly inconspicuous car. She slipped into the front seat next to him and fastened her seatbelt. They drove to LME in silence, without even the radio for comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Confidence in Rain

Lory was uncharacteristically solemn that morning, cosplaying Undertaker from _Black Butler_ , and staring at Ren as though he could see through every one of his defences. Ren struggled to not squirm under that gaze as he sat across the desk. Yashiro stood beside him, scrolling through every tabloid's website to see what was being said about who, and getting paler by the moment. It was a tremendous relief to him when Kyoko and Sebastian arrived, though he noticed that she was shaking as she bowed to the President.

"Good, you're both here now," said Lory, maintaining his solemn expression. "This is the part where I chew both of you out. While I am pleased that the two of you have found a friend in each other, and am delighted that neither of you are shying from physical affection, I am very disappointed that it was caught on camera. Kyoko, you have little experience with fame and thus do not know the tricks that paparazzi use to get incriminating photos. Ren, on the other hand, has no excuse. You have had a lifetime in the spotlight. You know every trick in their playbook, and you still allowed them to damage Kyoko's reputation."

"But President - " began Kyoko.

"No buts," said Lory firmly. "You can take a hit. She may be a minor still, but we can ask her parents' permission for the two of you to date. That will fix things for you. However, I refuse to put Kyoko in a position where she feels trapped. My understanding is that happened once, and I will not repeat that offence."

At that moment, Minako stormed into the room and dropped a stack of magazines on the desk. She huffed, scowled at Lory, and rounded on Ren and Kyoko. "What, exactly, are these pictures?"

"Um," said Kyoko, flinching.

Ren took over. "They're a private moment. I was struggling with coming out of Katsuki at the end of filming, and Kyoko was being stalked and harassed by the singer for Vie Ghoul. We were both upset."

"The two of you are going to grey the rest of my hair," announced Minako. "When we asked if there was anything else, this is what we meant."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about you being stalked, Kyoko?" asked Lory.

"Ren put a stop to it," said Kyoko, looking at a point on the desk. "So it stopped and it didn't matter anymore."

"You did what?" said Lory, turning to Ren. He met Lory's gaze steadily.

"I told him to leave her alone," said Ren, "or there would be consequences."

"I see," said Lory. He sighed and folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "I want to know when you don't feel safe, Kyoko. That goes for all my LoveMe girls. Stalking is serious."

Kyoko bit her lips and nodded.

"Do you want to file a restraining order?" asked Minako. "Because we can do that. It will make it a criminal offence for him to bother you."

"Maybe if he comes back," said Kyoko. "But I don't think he will."

"It's an option," said Minako. "Back to the subject at hand. Is there anything else that might come up, no matter how trivial it might seem, or how private?"

"That time I got sick when she was acting as my manager," said Ren.

"The overnight model walk lessons," said Kyoko.

"Our regular dinners together at my apartment," said Ren.

Kyoko hesitated for a second. " _That_ night during the dangerous mission."

Ren paled. "Yes, there was _that_ night during my stint as Actor X."

"I am going to ignore for now that you played the villain in _Tragic Marker_ ," said Minako, "which, by the way, is one of my favourite horror films ever. What exactly happened on _that_ night that we should know about?"

Kyoko flushed and fidgeted, gesturing for Ren to tell them. "For reasons outside the role, I got jealous and um, might have not been my best self. Kyoko got us both back in character and Setsu had Cain promise to live as 'her Cain'. And um, sealed it with a hickey."

"You did what?" said Yashiro.

"I gave him a love bite," said Kyoko to the floor.

"Well, well," said Lory, his solemn expression becoming amused and a bit excited. "That is something that we don't want the press to ever hear about. Ever. Did anything else happen that night?"

"Nope," said Ren. "Kyoko ended the scene after that."

"I'm sorry, could you explain this to me?" said Minako. "How exactly does one end a scene in a continuous act? I'm assuming that's what it was."

"It was," Ren assured her. "Kyoko had Setsu threaten to go out and find other men to practice on, Cain responded by offering to get ingredients for breakfast, and we separated for an hour and a half to calm down. And I will admit, it was a good hickey. It lasted for nearly a week."

"I'm sure that makeup was thrilled with that," said Lory dryly.

"And nothing else happened?" asked Yashiro suspiciously.

"She stayed with me when I had nightmares," admitted Ren. "But nothing else happened, no."

"And nothing else has happened during your dinners that we should know about?" asked Minako. "And what was the overnight model walk?"

"It's purely platonic," Kyoko assured her. "That was the night Ren taught me to walk like the most beautiful woman in the world, for Natsu. Because I needed to give the director something to work with other than a girl with two personalities, which wasn't working."

"We just talk and watch old movies and have dinner," said Ren. "If it gets too late, she stays in my guest room."

"I'm starting to think that you two have unconfessed feelings for each other," said Minako. "Seriously, you're making my job very difficult. Does anyone outside of this room know about all of this?"

"Kanae Kotonami knows most of it," said Kyoko. "I trust her. She's my best friend. She wouldn't sell me out."

"True, that isn't Miss Kotonami's style at all," said Lory. "We'll have to speak to her about discretion anyway."

"Alright, here's the plan," said Minako. "Either you decide to date officially, and we just make it retroactive to mid- _Dark Moon_ , that will give the public something to chew on, but it will be true-ish. You would have to both be comfortable with this, and you'd have to stay together for a while."

"The other option?" said Ren.

"The other option is that Ren goes on a talk show and directly tells the press that you're just friends right now," said Minako. "Include a mutual focus on careers, and talk a bit about her projects before leading the conversation back to your projects. If you do get together, this will provide groundwork, and if you don't then it will tease the public with the couple that never was, and they'll eat that up."

"Is that wise, though?" asked Yashiro. "I mean, obviously we can't deny all connection between them. But to tease a possible relationship that might not even happen? Isn't that a lot of pressure?"

"I'm leaving the possibility open," shrugged Minako. "It would be the better option right now. Having Japan's biggest star date a minor and rising actress is something that people will raise eyebrows at. By drawing people's attention to her work, it will let people see that she does work and is good in her own right. That might calm some of the nastier speculation."

"We'll go with the second option," said Ren firmly. "I can do that, no problem. Though I've never promoted someone else before, so I might need a little coaching on that. I think that in terms of execution, I can do it."

"Minako, could you continue Kyoko's lessons on dealing with unwanted press attention," said Lory. It was a command, not a request.

"Very well," said Minako, sulking. "I expect Tsuruga in my office after you're done with him, President."

"Of course, Minako," said Lory. "I just need to talk to him about something."

Minako shot him a look that said she wanted details later, gathered up the magazines and proceeded to hustle Kyoko out the door. Yashiro decided that he didn't want to see what happened next and went to the front office to work on rescheduling Ren's week to make time for everything that needed doing in regards to the situation. As soon as the door closed behind Yashiro, a large grin spread across Lory's face. Ren sighed.

"What?" asked Ren.

"A hickey, Kuon?" said Lory. "Really? She staked her claim on you where everyone could see it?"

"Manaka was being annoying, and trying to get too close," said Kuon. "And it was appropriate for the situation and the characters."

"I'm sure it was," said Lory. "You also taught her how to walk like Julie."

"I did," said Kuon. "For a very long time, Mom was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And Kyoko has taken her place," said Lory. "Don't give me that look, Kuon, we both know that you care about her as more than a friend."

"Does she know?" asked Kuon quietly.

"Know what?"

"Have you told her how I feel?"

"No. That's not my place. It should come from you. It has to come from you, or she won't believe it. You know her stance on love."

"That's what keeps me from saying anything. I'm scared that it'll feel like I'm forcing my feelings on her and that she'll give in because she thinks that's what she's supposed to do."

"If I could get away with blacklisting Sho Fuwa, I would do it."

"Her rising star is revenge enough. She's going to be famous for longer than he is, and she's going to go further."

"I see," said Lory, leaning back from the desk. "How long have you known her, Kuon?"

"Since just before her audition," said Kuon. "Why?"

"I just find it interesting that she has a stone exactly like the one you had as a child," said Lory, "with the same supposed qualities. And that she calls it 'Corn'. Which might be a mispronunciation of your name, if a native English speaker was speaking Japanese."

"I'm not sure what you mean," said Kuon.

"And it was after you saw that stone in her hands that you started treating her like a person," continued Lory, "rather than as something to be casually cruel to."

Kuon looked away. He stood and went to the window. "I was ten and she was six. She was so sad, so lonely. I tried to make her happy, and it worked. She gave me self-confidence again. The ten days I spent with her then are some of my best memories."

"You fell in love with her," said Lory softly, "and you've never met another girl who could make you feel the same way."

"Maybe," said Kuon.

"Do the interview, and leave your options open," said Lory. "Don't confess on national television, though. That should be a moment for the two of you. Go and see Minako, and get some coaching on how to handle this interview. And put poor Yashiro out of his misery, the man has been rescheduling everything for you for the past fifteen minutes."

"No promises about Yashiro," said Kuon. "And I'll nail this interview. I have to."

And with that Ren collected his things and left the office and a very smug Lory behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Address to the Press

Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori huddled around the TV in the LoveMe room, watching avidly as a daytime talkshow host engaged her audience, both in the studio and watching at home. None of them spoke, but Kyoko clung to her friends' hands as tightly as she could without hurting them. As the first guest of the show entered the stage, the door opened and Maria and the President walked in and sat next to the three older girls. After a moment, Maria crawled into Kyoko's lap and leaned against her, eyes fixed on the screen.

Once the first guest had left and there had been a commercial break, Lory spoke. "Ren is very nervous about today. It's going to take all of his skills at fending off inquiries to get him through this."

"He should be," growled Kanae. "He's put Kyoko in a bad spot."

"Be fair," said Kyoko. "I was there of my own free will."

"But as your senior, it was his job to take care of you," said Chiori. "And now you're being dragged through the mud by the tabloids, and people who don't know you believe what they're saying. Even some people who do know you believe it, and that's just from seeing your interactions."

"Not helping," said Kanae.

The conversation dropped as the show resumed. The host introduced Ren, and he walked onto the set with a charming smile to much applause and squealing in the audience. He and the host bowed to each other and settled into seats across from each other. Kyoko bit her lips and squeezed Kanae and Chiori's hands. They squeezed back.

"Welcome," said the host warmly. "It's wonderful to have you on my little show."

"Thank you for having me," said Ren, composed and settled in the guest chair on the biggest daytime entertainment show on Japanese television.

"You've had quite the week," said the host.

"I have," agreed Ren. "My poor manager would be lost without his scheduling book. I really don't know how he does it." The audience laughed.

"Yes, you are part of several dramas right now," said the host, "including one in the tabloids. Miss Kyoko is quite something, isn't she?"

"She's a wonderful actress and a genuinely good person," said Ren. "Completely the opposite of Mio of _Dark Moon_ , or of Natsu from _Box 'R'_."

"Is that where you met her, on the set of _Dark Moon_?" asked the host.

"We had met well before that, actually," said Ren. "I ran into her just before her audition, and she made quite the impression. She's very determined, in addition to being talented. Kyoko seeks to constantly improve. It's something we have in common."

"So then by the time you were part of the way through shooting, you must have been quite close," said the host.

"As close as friends can be," said Ren.

"Friends," said the host skeptically. "That picture doesn't look just friendly to me."

"It was just friendly," said Ren. "As I said, Kyoko is a genuinely good person. And I'm glad for her kindness that day, or I really would have set shooting back by being tired."

"So as a friend, she let you nap in her lap?" said the host.

"Yes," said Ren. "Filming _Dark Moon_ together certainly brought us closer, and as opposing characters we had to know and trust each other a lot."

"Have you ever been this close to any of your other co-stars?" asked the host.

"No," said Ren. "But then, I haven't played such an intense character before this. I think you'll find that intense characters are something of Kyoko's specialty, though certainly she can play others. I was inspired by her performance, and I believe that the director was as well."

"But you're working with her again soon, aren't you?" said the host.

"Yes, in _Kyoto Underbelly_ ," said Ren. "I'm looking forward to seeing what she does with this role."

"Then I think we should all be excited about it," said the host. "So what are you working on right now? What should we, the people of Japan, be watching?"

Ren laughed. "I'm sure that I would be biased."

The host waved this away. "We want to hear what you think."

Ren obliged, describing briefly three of his current projects, another one or two of actors who he respected, and, oddly, the variety show _Bridge Rock_. The host had stared at him for half a second before recovering her composure and continuing the interview. There were a few more times when the host had tried to ask about his love life, and Ren had denied everything in words, but his body language told a different story. He was in love with someone, and that someone might be the girl he had praised in the first half of the interview.

Kanae and Chiori exchanged looks behind Kyoko's back. Maria looked up into her big sister's face. From the shadows, the President looked at his favourite talent. And Kyoko, oblivious to the scrutiny she was under, sagged in relief as Ren walked off the stage and into the wings.

"He did it," said Kyoko. She looked at the President. "Do you think they believed him?"

"They believed exactly what he wants them to believe," said the President. "And he's walking a very fine line. The public doesn't want to see his star fall, yet they need him to be more approachable than he's been. Seeing him in love a little? That will endear him more to them."

"As long as Kyoko doesn't get hurt any more, I suppose it's fine," said Kanae.

"I am doing everything I can to protect her," said the President. "PR is working on it; Minako is overseeing it herself. I have eyes on the various media outlets, watching for more pictures. And now that I've been told the extent of their relationship, I can work to better protect Kyoko and her reputation."

"Is she in danger?" asked Chiori.

"Not that I know of," said the President. "The other half of PR, the side that monitors fansites, has reported a spike in hits for Kyoko's page. People are restreaming episodes of _Dark Moon_ , and _Box 'R'_ has had a major ratings boost. Curara is rerunning that commercial. And the video for 'Prisoner' has been seen more than ten thousand times in the last twenty-four hours. People seem interested in her. I wouldn't be surprised if _Velvet Blue Rose_ got an interest boost from this as well.

"It only takes one deranged fan to change everything," said Kanae darkly.

"That it does," said the President. "And I am sure that our mail screeners will do their best to report any threats that they find to the head of their department, who will inform me. I take care of my people."

"Thank you, President," said Kyoko. "I should – I should stay away from him for a while, shouldn't I?"

"If you think it's a good idea," said the President. "Though I don't agree with that. It would prevent any more paparazzi photos and tabloid stories. But it would also leave you both a little lonelier."

"Your safety and your career are more important," said Kanae, "than a few moments of happiness that create a lifetime of pain."

"I know," said Kyoko. "I just really don't want to leave him on his own."

"Then don't," said Chiori. "Just phone each other. I mean, you do that already, right? So keep doing that."

"Please stay close to him," said Maria. "He'll be sad if you leave. And confused, and hurt. He's been so much happier since he met you."

"That is true," said the President. "but your happiness is important too. What do you need?"

Kyoko was silent for a moment. "I'm going to stay away from him. I'll answer his calls and talk to him when I see him, but I won't search for him or go places with him. I just – we need the separation, I think. For now."

"You have to do what you think is right," said the President.

Kyoko shifted Maria off her lap. "I need to go to the bathroom."

As soon as she left the room, Chiori turned to Kanae and said, "So are we going to talk about how Tsuruga is definitely in love with Kyoko?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: What Kanae Saw

It had become a habit for Kanae to search the web for new stories about herself and her (few) friends. Hiou rarely had press coverage, for which Kanae was glad since he was still in high school. Chiori also had little press coverage, but then ,she wasn't well known yet either. Kanae's searches on herself led her to her fansites, where she read some of what people were saying about her. Last, always last, she looked up Kyoko.

The grocery shopping pictures had been one thing. Kanae had known that Kyoko and Tsuruga had dinner together on a regular basis, had known that she spent the night at his apartment sometimes, had known that their meetings were scheduled and sanctioned by the President. Kanae sometimes wanted to hate the President for using Kyoko like this, to make his big star bigger and more unreachable. But Kyoko was growing too, and that softened Kanae's ire.

So the morning when the pictures from the _Dark Moon_ set had come out, she had expected more speculative articles about the relationship between Tsuruga and Kyoko. She had expected the same pictures and the same ideas phrased differently. What she got floored her.

How had Kyoko never told her about this? How had she missed such an important moment in Kyoko's life? Wasn't that what best friends were for? Why had Kyoko kept this a secret from her?

Was she losing Kyoko already? Had Tsuruga already won?

The tabloids certainly seemed to think so. Of course, they thought that Tsuruga was in competition with other men in the industry for Kyoko's heart. Kanae knew better. It was her that was his competition for her time and her love. So far, she had seemed to give them both equally. Kanae knew that Kyoko tried hard to make time for all her female friends because having them was important to her. But Kanae was special, since she was the first. And if she had her way, she would be right there to the end.

It wasn't that the picture itself was scandalous. It was just a young woman with a man's head in her lap as he slept. It could have been a scene from a shoujo manga. It was the implications of the picture. Were they dating? That would be a twist, but not necessarily the best thing for their careers. Were they just sleeping together? That would be the scandal, an adult having an affair with a high school student.

Were they in love.

That was the question that no one asked in any article. Kanae saw it clearly. They didn't know it then, halfway through filming _Dark Moon_ and acting as hero and antagonist, but it was in the little things. The stalking incident that Kyoko had told her about. The fights with Fuwa when Tsuruga intervened. The late night phone calls and car rides and those damn _dinners_ that they kept insisting were platonic. That they kept insisting meant nothing more than, at most, friends eating together, and at worst, a senior teaching his junior about how to handle herself in the industry. The liars.

Kanae knew that this was them waiting for the other one to snap the trap of love and actually start dating. Kanae saw it every time they talked. She heard it every time he called and Kyoko answered her phone. She felt it every time Tsuruga came by the LoveMe room looking for Kyoko. Her jealousy was going to make her crazy.

It wasn't that she wanted to date Kyoko. Kanae was fairly sure that that wasn't the feeling she had for her friend. Kyoko was the sister she had wanted, the friend she had craved and denied herself for so long. Kyoko was the banana split after years of hard dieting, and Kanae wanted to savour every little bite that made up her time with Kyoko. Yes, there were moments when Kyoko was undeniably embarrassing, but they were also the moments when Kanae knew that Kyoko really wanted to see her, really wanted to be close to her.

So after seeing the pictures and calling Kyoko to discuss a plan of action with her – Kanae didn't trust that the President would do anything – she had called the only other person she could think of in this situation. She called Chiori.

"So you saw the pictures too," said Chiori by way of greeting.

"I have," said Kanae, "and so has she."

"I'm glad you've talked to her. I was going to call, but thought that you might do that instead."

"You're a veteran. What happens next?"

"Confirmation or denial, usually. This case might be a little difficult to do either."

"Because of the pictures."

"And because of the age gap."

Kanae sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We keep our mouths shut until they give us an official line on what's happening and avoid the press like crazy."

"We need to keep her away from him as well. For now."

"I agree. He's pulling her into view, yes, but for all the wrong reasons."

"They're co-starring again."

"Dammit. Things will either have died down by then, or they'll be the It not-couple of Japan. Who decided that was a good idea?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Shush, he might hear you."

"Apparently they have good chemistry."

"That's true I guess. Hey, we never did find out what Kyoko's dangerous mission was."

"I have my suspicions. It probably involved Tsuruga and making him a better actor than he already is. The favouritism that the President shows him is ridiculous."

"Be fair, he favours us as well."

"He does. So we keep our mouths shut, and keep supporting her?"

"Absolutely. The _Box 'R'_ girls would be happy to deal with anyone in the industry who says anything."

"I'm counting on it."

Kanae sighed again when she hung up the phone. Her heart still hurt. She was losing the fight to be close to Kyoko, but she wasn't willing to give up the fight. Girls always gave up their friends for their boyfriends. Kanae was going to make herself the exception to that rule.

And if that meant working against the inevitable, then so be it. Kanae had always liked a challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Mean

Ren strolled through the halls of LME, heading for his favourite vending machine and mindful of the possibility that Kyoko could show up and scold him about his eating habits again. Though he didn't mind her scolding, he really didn't have time to eat healthfully right now. He had a shoot in half an hour that would be strenuous, and the photographer had just called Yashiro to give him new details about the shoot. He was passing the LoveMe room when he heard someone sobbing through the door.

He stopped. Hoping that it wasn't Kyoko he heard, he knocked on the door. Abruptly, the crying stopped. Only one of the LoveMe girls would respond like that. Kotonami would yell angrily at the door, and Amamiya…he had a feeling that she wouldn't be crying in the first place. With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he opened the door.

At first, he couldn't see where Kyoko was. He stepped inside and around the row of lockers in the middle of the room. Slumped at a table, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, was Kyoko. A pile of mail sat in front of her. Quietly, Ren approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kyoko's reaction was immediate. She flew out of the chair and, tears still streaming down her face, flung herself on the floor. Her incoherent wailing filled the room. For some reason, Kyoko was apologizing. To him.

"Kyoko, please, stop," said Ren as gently as he could. "I'm not mad at you, and I don't think that you're unworthy of anything. Please get up."

"But I am," said Kyoko. Still, she got up off the floor. Ren reached out and wiped her tears off her cheek. She sniffed.

"You aren't," said Ren firmly. "What happened?"

Kyoko pointed to her mail. "If there's a lot of mail, the screeners don't look through everything as well as they usually do. So sometimes I get nasty mail. I don't generally take it to heart. This one just got to me."

Ren picked up the missive. He read it over. And then read it again. He couldn't believe what was expressed on the paper in cut out magazine pictograms. He looked from the paper to Kyoko in disbelief.

"Who would write this to you?" he asked. "This is horrible."

"Fans who want to believe they have a chance," said Kyoko. "It's a really bad one. I mean, usually they just stick to telling me to leave you or Sho alone. They aren't usually death threats."

"There have been more like this?" asked Ren. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only get ones like that maybe once a month," began Kyoko.

" _Once a month!_ " said Ren.

"And no one has ever followed through on them," she continued. "I mean, I got notes that were mean all through middle school. I'm used to it."

"Kyoko, this is a death threat," said Ren. "The President should know about it every time you get one of these. Every time. You deserve to be protected. And if that means a car and an escort everywhere you go, then you'll have to deal with that."

"I really don't think-"

"You're important to a lot of people. Your freedom isn't worth your life. Please, Kyoko."

"Okay."

"And I want to know when people write nasty things to you. Yashiro goes through my mail before I read it, so I only see the clean stuff. You don't have that privilege yet. That doesn't mean you should be going through this alone."

"I understand," said Kyoko. "I just didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Keeping you safe isn't inconvenient," said Ren. "Why don't you give Yashiro the details of your schedule, and we'll go up to see the President together so you can tell him what's been going on. I'll pick you up after your last job tonight and drive you home."

"It's not inconvenient?"

"I just said it wasn't."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Good. Now let's go see the President."

"See me about what?" asked Lory from the doorway. Today's outfit was a medieval European jester. Kyoko took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"President, I must inform you that for the last six months, at least once a month, I have received a death threat in the mail," said Kyoko.

"I see," said Lory. "Why is this just coming to my attention now?"

"I heard her crying and recommended that she tell you," said Ren.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Kyoko nervously.

"The health and safety of my people is not nothing," said Lory sternly. "Do you have the letters?"

"Just the one from today," said Kyoko. "I threw the other ones out."

"That's fine," said Lory. "But I will be investigating this, Kyoko. I do not want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. Her eyes welled up with tears again. "I didn't think that it was important enough to tell anybody."

"That is your self-esteem talking," said Lory. "You're getting better, though. I will give you credit for building yourself up from where you were at when you started here. I'm proud of the progress you've made."

"I'm also proud of the progress you've made," said Ren. "As an actress and a person."

"That means so much to me," said Kyoko. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then let her breath out as a sigh. "I'm going to try and remember you telling me that whenever I feel down on myself."

"Good," said Lory with a smile.

Yashiro shoved open the door and stumbled into the room. "Ren, we have to go now. The shoot location has been changed. Hello President, Kyoko. Good to see you both."

"Hello Mr Yashiro," said Kyoko. "I'll text you my schedule."

"Why?" asked Yashiro. "I get your schedule daily from Sawara."

"You do?" said Kyoko.

"Really, Yashiro?" said Ren.

"Of course," said Yashiro, pushing up his glasses. "I'm a super manager. It's my job to make sure that you are happy and healthy. And I like Kyoko's scheduling. It's lighter than yours."

"Not for long," said Lory. "I'll need to find a manager who you can work with for her soon. You're becoming very popular with directors, Kyoko."

"That's good, isn't it?" said Kyoko.

"Very good," Ren assured her. "It means that they'll ask for you, and that you'll be given roles that have different visions to them."

"Off to work with you, Ren," said Lory. "Kyoko, resubmit your mail to sorting for a thorough check. I'll let the head of that department know that I want to see death threats to any of my people."

"I'll see you later, Kyoko," said Ren. He strode out the door, Yashiro on his heels. Today had been a revelation to him. Knowing that Kyoko was going to be kept safe and that Lory was on the case made him feel better. He was still going to use this excuse to drive her everywhere he could though.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Supermodel Style

Kyoko sat at her computer late that night, absently going through the stories about her from that week, letting the nastier speculation slide as much as she could. She wanted to go to bed, as it had been a long day, but she was waiting for a Skype call from Kuu in Los Angeles. It had been a bit since they had talked, but so much was happening for her and she needed an outside perspective on the situation with Ren.

Her computer made the Skype call noise, making her jump. Hurriedly, she checked to see who was calling her and clicked the 'accept call' button. Kuu's face filled the screen and she smiled a truly happy smile. Then Kuu shifted and the face of a very beautiful woman joined his.

"Hi Kyoko!" said Kuu happily. "I'm in between shoots right now, and I might need to leave partway through the call."

"That's alright," said Kyoko. "I know how filming gets sometimes."

"Sometimes," scoffed the woman. "Most of the time. I rarely get to see you!"

"I do make sure that you see me every night that we're both in the same city," Kuu reminded her. "Kyoko, I'd like you to meet my wife, Julie. Honey, this is Kyoko, my other son."

"Anyone else would think that she was your love child," chided Julie. She turned to Kyoko, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Kyoko. Kuu's been talking about you for months. He was disappointed that he missed your birthday party last year. Something about fabulous food and equally fabulous company."

Kyoko blushed. "It was a fun party. I was sorry that he couldn't make it, but there were a few other complications at the end of last year."

"What happened?" asked Julie.

"I found out that the people who raised me are my father and stepmother," said Kyoko. "That hurt a lot."

A frown crossed Julie's face. "How could they never tell you? I would think that you would feel like an outsider in your own family."

"I do," said Kyoko. "It's better now. I have friends, and that's like having family."

"How are your projects going?" asked Kuu.

"Really well," said Kyoko. " _Box 'R'_ is wrapping up the season, and I'm excited about where Natsu is going to go from here. Because right now, she's winning, and that has to change in the next season."

"What's Natsu like?" asked Julie.

"Stylish," said Kyoko. "She's two-faced, a good girl to everyone but her victims, and no one can pin things on her ever. She's mean because she's bored, yet she finds some interest in fashion and makeup as well as other people's pain."

"She's a sophisticated sadist?" said Julie. "That must be difficult to portray."

"It is and it isn't," said Kyoko. "I invented her from scratch because the director wasn't able to give me a sense of what she should be like. Thankfully, he rolled with it."

"That's not good direction," said Julie. "Even I know that. What did he tell you?"

"To switch back and forth between myself and Mio on command," said Kyoko. "I couldn't work what he was telling me to do because it was both really intense and didn't really give her a personality. And I didn't want to just do the same character over and over."

"Neither does Kuu," laughed Julie. "He gets so frustrated sometimes with what people want him to play, especially when it's like something he's done recently. Myself, I hate designing the same dress over and over in different fabrics."

"Kuu mentioned that you're a model," said Kyoko. "I think that they shouldn't ever use photoshop on your pictures."

"Thank you," said Julie.

"Sorry, but I have to go," said Kuu. "They want me back on set to reshoot a few things. Why don't you keep chatting?"

"That would be nice," said Kyoko.

"We'll be fine," said Julie. "Go. It's my turn to spend time with her." Kuu kissed her forehead and went offscreen. Julie scooted into the middle of the screen. "That's better. Wow, you have really unusual eyes."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. "They're my mother's. I mean, I got them from her."

"You should really accent them when you're out as yourself," advised Julie. "Don't get me wrong, the rest of your face is pretty, but make your eyes pop and the world won't take its eyes off you."

"That's a bit of a problem, actually," said Kyoko. "There have been some tabloid stories about me and Ren Tsuruga, and I really want them to die down."

"Then give them something else to talk about," advised Julie. "Make them look at you for you instead of as his arm candy, or however they're portraying you. Give them your best performance of yourself and that will be what they talk about, not your romantic connections."

"There isn't anything romantic between us," protested Julie.

Julie arched an eyebrow at her. "That's not the story that people will buy for very long. So either you step up or you leave. And there are a lot of people who want you to be able to step up."

"How do I do that?" asked Kyoko.

"What's the image you want?" asked Julie.

"I don't know," said Kyoko. "I mean, I think I look approachable. I'm really ordinary."

"We're all ordinary in some way," said Julie. "But Girl Next Door? That's a look that you could pull off without making a major change to your wardrobe, I think. I'll send you some example outfits and a few makeup tutorials."

"What does that mean?" asked Kyoko.

"Girl Next Door?" said Julie. "Approachable, casual, laid back, and sometimes fairly young. Which you are, so it suits you. You're not super curvy, so it won't look as much like you're being cutsey, which I personally don't think is a good look at all. Others disagree with me."

"I can do that?" said Kyoko. "I can really do that?"

"You can," affirmed Julie. "Practice the makeup I send you. There will be one for everyday, one for occasions, and one for events, at the very least. We will make you someone to watch in your own right, and we can do it within this month. Kuu and I will help you if you need a little bit of extra money to get the things you need."

"You really don't –"

"I want to," said Julie. "I don't have a daughter by birth. I want you to be my daughter as much as you are Kuu's son. As strange as that sounds."

"Really?" said Kyoko in a small voice.

"Really," said Julie. "Now let's get to work."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Jealousy

The bell rang, signaling the end of the test. Kyoko put down her pen and stretched out her fingers before passing her paper to the front of the room. As it was the last class of the day, she began packing up her things, dimly aware of the chatter of her classmates. At the mention of her name, Kyoko looked up and found Mimori – her brother's girlfriend Mimori – standing in front of her desk, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Slowly, Kyoko finished putting her books in her bag.

"Mimori was wondering if you had some time before you had to go to work," said Mimori, her anxiety spilling off her in waves. "Mimori needs to talk to you."

"Um, okay," said Kyoko. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"There's a café near here that Mimori likes," said Mimori. "We should go there."

Kyoko stood and shouldered her bag. "Lead on, Miss Nanokura."

Mimori led Kyoko out of the school and down several blocks. The café was small, and only had enough seating for a few people. They sat near the back and ordered, sitting in silence until their orders had come. Kyoko waited patiently for Mimori to start on whatever subject was on her mind.

"It – it's about Sho-honey," said Mimori hesitantly. "I know that you're siblings, but when he was with you, was he always so - easily distracted?"

"He's always been a flirt and a playboy, if that's what you're asking," said Kyoko bluntly.

"Didn't it hurt?" asked Mimori. "Knowing that he wouldn't keep his eyes on you?"

"Very much," replied Kyoko. "But it's not like I held a claim on him. You do."

"I slept with one of the other girls at my agency," blurted Mimori, crimsoning.

"I'm a bit lost," said Kyoko. "You what?"

"Sorry, sorry," said Mimori. "This is hard for Mimori."

"Start from the beginning," ordered Kyoko in her best imitation of Kanae.

"We were at a party in Osaka," said Mimori, "and there were all these beautiful older women there and they were fawning over him -"

"Stroking his ego and needling his pride," said Kyoko, nodding her understanding.

"—And then he kissed one of them," continued Mimori sadly, "like he's never kissed Mimori, like he really liked her and wanted her. And Mimori decided to have a drink. Because she was sad and wanted to feel better. And then this girl started talking to Mimori -"

"And you slept with her without thinking of the consequences," finished Kyoko. "Please spare me the details. Why are you telling me this?"

"Mimori isn't sure what to do now," said Mimori. "Mimori doesn't really have friends and no one would understand. You at least won't go to the tabloids with this. What does Mimori do now?"

"Regardless, ditch Sho," advised Kyoko. "He's not good for your self-esteem and he obviously doesn't care about you the way you care about him, and that's damaging."

"Should Mimori tell him about this?"

"Under no circumstances." Kyoko set her mug of tea down hard on the table. "He'll only try to leverage it to hurt you. That's what he does to me."

"That makes sense." Mimori nodded slowly.

"The other thing you have to do is talk to that girl about what happened. You need to know why she approached you."

Mimori blushed. "Mimori liked it. She liked that kind of sex a lot."

"Then you have to decide who you can trust and really think about what you want and who you want in the future."

"Do you think it's a phase?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"Do you think Sho-honey ever loved me?"

"I think he loved your cup size and willingness to please him. But it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think."

"Mimori thinks that too. Mimori is scared."

"And that's okay," said Kyoko. "Love is scary, and so is being close to someone that way. It'll be even scarier when people care about your image so much."

"Mimori plans to leave the industry," said Mimori. "The photographers say that Mimori is getting too old. Mimori wants to be a beautician."

"Well, you know a lot about makeup," said Kyoko, "so that would be good. You'll need good grades though."

"Mimori knows," sighed Mimori. "Mimori is going to go to cram school to try and make things better."

"Good for you, Miss Nanokura," said Kyoko. "Work hard for your dreams."

"Mimori was also wondering," said Mimori, "will you be friends with her? Mimori doesn't know who else to trust right now."

"Of course," said Kyoko. "I'll support you."

"Mimori'll support you too," said Mimori. "You have someone you like too, right? It's Tsuruga, right?"

"How does everyone know?" asked Kyoko, exasperated. "It's not Ren Tsuruga. It's the man behind Ren Tsuruga. Not the perfect gentleman, but the teasing prankster behind him."

"A teasing prankster is better than a shameless flirt," said Mimori practically. "And everyone knows because people see you two together and they talk. Nobody talks to the press, because that's bad form. But everyone knows but him, I think."

"Well that's a relief," muttered Kyoko, fingers itching to make another doll. "I hope this helped, Miss Nanokura."

"Yes," said Mimori. "Mimori has a better idea of what to do now. Mimori is going to have to make some serious changes in her life."

"Do your best," said Kyoko.

"You too," said Mimori. "Fight on for love."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Once More

The day after her chat with Mimori, Kyoko sat in the LoveMe room, staring blankly at a turned-off television when Kanae came in. Kanae put her things in her locker, pulled on her lurid pink coveralls, and sat down next to Kyoko. Kyoko didn't move, and didn't seem to notice that Kanae was even there. Kanae waved her hand in front of Kyoko's face.

"Earth to Kyoko," said Kanae. "Are you in there?"

Kyoko startled. "Miss Sigh, you scared me! Where did you come from?"

"The door," deadpanned Kanae. "What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing!" squeaked Kyoko. "Just some lines from a drama."

"If I hadn't seen you at work, I would say that you're a terrible actress," said Kanae. "Something is wrong. As your best friend, it is my responsibility to find out what that thing is and help you with it."

"Really?" said Kyoko. "Miss Sigh, you would really do that for me?"

"Obviously," said Kanae, tossing her hair uncomfortably. "Isn't that what best friends do?"

Kyoko was quiet again for a minute. "I think I made a mistake."

"Did you pick a bad script or something?" asked Kanae.

"No, nothing like that," said Kyoko. "That I could deal with because I could say that I made a conscious choice, and I could live with that."

"What is it, then?" asked Kanae. "Come on, spill."

"I had lunch with Mimori Nanokura," said Kyoko.

"But she hates you," said Kanae blankly. "She's firmly in your brother's camp."

"Maybe not," said Kyoko. "Anyway, we got talking about relationships and what a good one was and wasn't and being true to ourselves. She's breaking up with Sho, by the way. He's not good for her."

"Okay…"

"And then we started talking about my feelings," said Kyoko. "And she said that I liked Ren, that everyone knew but him and no one cared. And I didn't deny it. I didn't deny liking him. I didn't deny it."

"That's…something," said Kanae.

"It's a mistake," said Kyoko, "because I didn't choose it, I don't want it, and I never asked for it. It's a mistake because he'll never like me back the way I like him."

"I've never met anyone who tried to force love and succeeded," said Kanae. "The choice is in acting on it. No one says you have to."

"Except that if I don't ever act on feelings like this," said Kyoko, "I will never be able to call myself an actress, only a talent, because that's the department I'll belong to. And I want to be an actress. I want it more than I've wanted anything in my life."

"But you don't have to do anything," said Kanae. "Confession isn't mandatory. Anyway, you're still in high school. He's an adult, and there's a big difference there. Yes, you're graduating next year, but you won't be legal for another year or so after that. You have time to work out feelings."

Kyoko was quiet for a minute. "I'm so scared that he's going to leave me."

"What?"

"I'm scared that if I say something, he'll laugh at me and then walk away and never talk to me again. Or worse, let me stay in his life while he dates beautiful, talented, famous women, knowing how I feel. The worst is that he dates me out of pity, and then we awkwardly break up because he doesn't want me the way I want him."

Kanae frowned. "He hasn't dated anyone since he met you."

"Where did that come from?" asked Kyoko, not seeing the connection. "He's busy. I'm sure he just hasn't met the right woman yet."

"In all the time I've sort of known him," continued Kanae, "he's never paid any woman as much attention as you. And you are beautiful and talented. Fame will come with time, which is on your side here, because the person you want can't date you without people thinking something's going on that probably isn't."

"Eh?"

"The point is, Kyoko," said Kanae, huffing out a sigh, "he's probably not going to leave you. You're one of the few people who's in his life because he wants them there. I can tell that, and I almost never talk to him."

"You really should," said Kyoko, "I think that you'll get along."

"For you, we would try," conceded Kanae. "I don't think I'm his type. I'm serious and abrasive, I know I am. That's why we get along with you: because you can roll with our punches and still manage to surprise us. It's what makes you a good actress."

"Thanks," said Kyoko. "I try."

"And you succeed," said Kanae.

"Kanae?" said Kyoko in a very small voice. "I'm lying to myself. And I'm scared."

"What's the lie?"

"I'm scared that you'll hate me. I'm scared that you'll go away too. I can't lose you, you're too important to me."

"What's the lie, Kyoko?"

"I don't like him. I love him."

"You love him," said Kanae, floored. "Okay. When did that happen?"

"I don't know," wailed Kyoko. "I don't know how this went from hating each other to senior-junior to friends, and now I love him and it will ruin everything because that's what love does. That's all it does."

"I love you," said Kanae bluntly. "You're my best friend, and in some ways my only friend. I don't think that's ruined everything for me or for you. It's only made things better."

"I love you too," said Kyoko, tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend. You're right that friend love hasn't made things worse, only better."

"And loving Maria hasn't hurt you," pointed out Kanae.

"Sister love is special," said Kyoko. "It helped Maria a lot. And it helped me too. I got a little better after Maria came into my life."

"Love doesn't ruin everything," said Kanae. "Not all love, anyway, and it's not the same for everyone. For you, romantic love is hard because it's never been requited. You've never been someone's most important person. For me it's family love, because all my family does is drag me down and prevent me from having the life I want."

"But it hurts me," said Kyoko. "It keeps hurting me, over and over. I loved my own _brother_ for years and no one thought that _telling me_ he was my brother was a good idea. My father let me think I was unwanted and a burden for my entire life until I left home. My mother hasn't bothered to contact me in years, but I know that she's a successful lawyer because I still care about her even though to her I'm the six year old she just left in Kyoko because it was convenient for her to do that. I'm so scared, Kanae, that everything right now is a lie or a dream because I can't handle losing everything again. I can't do it."

"I'm not going anywhere," soothed Kanae. "Your birth parents don't deserve you, your brother doesn't deserve you. You have a family here, in the President, which is weird, and Maria, and me and Chiori. They're not your family anymore, we are. And we're not leaving you."

"You didn't include Ren," said Kyoko.

"You have enough problems without your new family including the guy you're in love with," said Kanae. "He's not leaving you either. You're stuck with us."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kanae groaned and rolled her eyes. "What set this off?"

"I'm having dinner with him tonight," said Kyoko, "and I don't know how to act because my feelings are different now. I know about them now."

"Weren't you going to not see him anymore?" asked Kanae suspiciously.

"That was stopped because I've been receiving death threats," said Kyoko," and now he's driving me places when he has time."

"Death threats?!" said Kanae. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"I didn't think it was important?" said Kyoko sheepishly.

" _Kyoko_."

"Sorry. I'm trying, I guess?"

"So now you're being protected by the President."

"Yes. If I'm not at the restaurant, I'm either at the Takarada mansion, or at Ren's. I did want to ask if it would be okay to add your place to the list, but I didn't want to impose."

"Thank you. Someone in my life not imposing is a relief."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to impose! At all!"

"You're not. My extended family is visiting, and it's a little cramped at home."

"We should have a sleepover. Not tonight, but we should."

"That would be so welcome right now. You have no idea how loud it is and how many people fight for the toilet and the bath."

"I lived at an inn for years. I do have some idea of how people can be."

"That's true. Tomorrow night?"

"That works, I think. Yes, because Bridge Rock is filming later this week instead of tomorrow. Scheduling error at TBM, I think."

"It's a weekly show that isn't likely to get cancelled. It should always be booked for Bridge Rock. What were they thinking?"

"The mistake was fixed, and I don't think it'll happen again," said Kyoko.

"I hope not," said Kanae indignantly. "It's unprofessional."

Kyoko pushed herself to her feet. "Thanks, Kanae. You're a really great friend."

"I'm really not," said Kanae. "I'm a fairly selfish person."

"You're a good friend to me," said Kyoko with a bright smile that reached her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess," said Kanae helplessly.

"Let's go get our LoveMe assignment for the day," said Kyoko.

"The sooner it's over with, the better," said Kanae. She hopped off the table and followed Kyoko out of the door, heading to the Talent Office and listening to the many adventures of oblivious Kyoko on set with co-stars who were just too interested.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: What Yukihito Saw

Yukihito Yashiro was nothing if not the consummate professional, the perfect manager and master of schedules. So when Ren failed to pick him up at six-thirty, he was concerned for his charge. He called Ren's phone at quarter to seven, and was dismayed when the call went straight to voicemail. Nearly frantic with worry, Yukihito got into a cab at seven-oh-five and went straight to Ren's apartment.

"Good morning," he greeted the doorman, who was familiar with him from his occasional visits to Ren's apartment. "Have you seen Ren today at all?"

"No, Mr Yashiro," replied the doorman. "I will admit to being quite surprised to see his car still in its spot when I came in this morning."

"Hmm," said Yukihito. "Thank you. I'll go up and see if he's alright."

"I hope all is well with him," said the doorman sincerely. Yukihito nodded and went to the bank of elevators. It took a few minutes for the elevator to arrive, and at seven-fifteen, Yukihito arrived at Ren's apartment. He knocked on the door. When he heard nothing from inside, he dug out his key and let himself in.

He was surprised to see that Kyoko's shoes were still in the genkan, and her coat was still hung up on the entranceway hooks. Dread and hope warred in Yukihito. On the one hand, she was still here and it was morning. On the other hand, this wasn't going to help rumours that they were together from dying down if it was discovered by anyone else. Yukihito was happy for Ren, he really was, but Kyoko's reputation was on the line and that was unacceptable.

He looked into the kitchen and saw the pile of plates in the draining rack, and he smiled a little. Kyoko always used the proper plates for each dish and Ren had gone out of his way to find the most beautiful dishes for her to use. They were hand wash only, and so the dishwasher never got used when Kyoko was cooking.

He turned to the living room and, with some trepidation, circled around the couch. Yukihito couldn't have possibly been more surprised if the President had thrown him a birthday party and invited the entire industry. Curled around each other on the couch were Ren and Kyoko, thankfully fully clothed, with her head pillowed on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Yukihito had to stop himself from fanboying all over the scene and possible waking them up. He pulled on his gloves and switched his phone to its camera setting, intent on taking pictures of them and sending them to the President. Just before he hit the button, he paused. This was their moment, a moment he shouldn't even know about. Sharing it with the President seemed…wrong somehow. Like it would take away from the beauty of it.

Sighing, Yukihito put his phone away. He turned to the coffee table and found that both Ren's and Kyoko's phones were sitting there, turned off. He picked up Ren's and tried to turn it on, only to discover that the battery was dead. He found a spare charger and hooked it up on the breakfast bar. At some point, Ren would have to deal with the world.

He pulled out his scheduler for Ren and flipped it open to that day's page. The modelling shoot that they were supposed to be at ten minutes ago would have to be cancelled, as would the interview with the tabloid after that and the meeting with the President about Ren's career. The President would understand, as it was for love that the meeting was being postponed. The photographer would be angry, but Yukihito could calm him with a promise of an extended session for the same pay. And Ren had been leery of doing an interview for a tabloid anyway, so that could be cancelled easily.

A notification popped up on his phone from Sawara. Kyoko's schedule was considerably lighter than Ren's but still was fairly full. She had school this morning, including a test to take, but Yukihito could work around that. She also had her own meeting with the President around lunchtime. That piqued his curiousity. What did the President want with her?

Humming slightly to himself, he pulled up his contact list and began to make calls. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to see his favourite couple actually being together.

His only regret was that he would have to wake them up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: In a Hopeless Place

Kyoko arrived at the karaoke box slightly late. Her anxious eyes and panting told Kanae that Kyoko had rushed all the way there from a set where shooting had run late, and that she fully expected Kanae to be angry with her. Immediately, Kanae felt herself forgive Kyoko's lateness; in their line of work, being late for personal things was inevitable. She smile a little and patted he seat next to her. The relief that crossed Kyoko's face was worth it.

"I don't understand," sad Kyoko, "why you aren't mad at me."

"If I was mad at you for everything that you can't control, I wouldn't have time to be friends with you," said Kanae. "And I like being friends with you. Don't make me say that again."

Kyoko brightened. "I like being friends with you too!"

"So I take it that _Box R_ ran a little late today," said Kanae in an effort to change the topic from feelings to something she was comfortable with.

"It ended early, actually," said Kyoko, "It was my meeting with the President that went a little long."

"What did he want to see you about?" asked Kanae, dread welling in her stomach.

"The death threats," said Kyoko. "Well, mostly. He wanted to talk about my feelings for Ren too. And about how to set boundaries in relationships. I cried a bit."

"He knows about how you feel?" asked Kanae. "Also, any leads on who's sending them?"

"He knows," said Kyoko. "And he wants me to act on it. I can't though, mostly because I'm too scared. But apparently, he's been watching us since we met and he sees that I love him. He said that they're from a few of Ren's superfans, the ones who buy every poster and go to every premiere and watch every drama religiously. He said that he's keeping an eye on them, and that so are the police. I don't think that will be enough. Fangirls are crazy."

"They really are," agreed Kanae. "I would help, but there's only so much I can do. I don't have much martial arts training, and you have some. Enough to disarm someone with a knife, anyway."

"Thank you for the confidence," said Kyoko. "It means a lot to me."

"So the President has you on track to graduate from LoveMe relatively soon," said Kanae. "I just… I wanted to talk to you about how I was dealing with my family. And all that stuff."

"Okay," said Kyoko, folding her hands in her lap. "What did you want to talk about?"

"My family," said Kanae. "I've been, well, seeing things a little differently lately."

Kyoko cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"They're still annoying," said Kanae. "But they're, I don't know, easier to be around, I guess? Ever since all my siblings got jobs and plan on keeping them, I've felt less like they're dragging on me. I just, I was thinking about your family and how messed up it is, and I looked at mine, and the only thing they've done wrong is love me and be poor. And I didn't really appreciate that until a couple days ago, when they were leaving and I realized that I hadn't been angry once their entire visit. They're really trying to stay employed, and they're really trying to raise their kids in a loving home. I guess I didn't appreciate that."

"But that's all you've known," said Kyoko. "Just like being unloved was all I'd ever known. I'm glad that it's easier for you to be around your family. They seemed really energetic that time I went to your house and they were all there."

"Energetic's a word for it," said Kanae darkly. "Anyway, I thought that I would give my family a real chance to show me their love. And give myself a real chance to love them too. I'm scared of how badly this could fail, but at the same time I'm nervous because I have so many bad habits when it comes to spending time with them. I'm going to try, though."

"That's a really hard decision to make," said Kyoko. "I'll support you."

"Thanks," said Kanae. "Now, tell me about last night with Tsuruga."

Kyoko blushed. "We had dinner. He asked me to send him a grocery list, so I did, and he got food for us, even the brands that I prefer to cook with. I got to his apartment and he met me in the lobby and we went up. We talked a bit when I made dinner – he can be really funny when he wants – and he cleaned up when we finished. And then we watched _Casablanca_ and…"

"And?" prompted Kanae after a moment.

"And I fell asleep on him," said Kyoko bashfully.

"So what happened then?" asked Kanae.

"When I woke up, I was curled up on his chest and Yashiro was in the kitchen making phone calls to reschedule our days," said Kyoko.

Kanae laughed. "Of course. Trust you to be caught in another compromising position with that man. Good thing it was his manager and not the President."

"I am also grateful that the President wasn't the one to find us," said Kyoko.

"You know that it worries me when you stay over at Tsuruga's, right?" said Kanae. "I get really scared that he'll do something to you and you won't be able to get help."

"I guess that's a reasonable fear to have," said Kyoko thoughtfully. "You don't really know him, and I know it looks suspicious from the outside. I just feel really safe with him."

"That worries me more," said Kanae. "Look, I know that he's got the whole gentleman thing going on, but Kyoko, he's still a man. Never mind that he's famous and paparazzi would eat you alive if they could make a plausible argument for the two of you being a thing."

"I know," said Kyoko softly. "But being around him makes me fluttery and calm at the same time. I know I'm being selfish and stupid, but I really cherish the time I get to spend with him."

"Then, as much as I hate to say this," said Kanae, "you need to tell him. You deserve better than to be left with unrequited feelings. Once you know, you'll be able to move forward, one way or another."

"Really?" asked Kyoko.

"How would I know?" asked Kanae irritably. "I don't have a love life. I don't date. It just seems like the most logical thing to happen."

"You should find someone to love too," said Kyoko. "So that you can learn and be a better actress!"

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean that I should be too," said Kanae. "And don't you use the better actress argument with me. If I decide I'm going to date someone, it'll be because I'm ready. Just let me handle one kind of love at a time, okay? I'm already giving my family a chance."

"I'm glad," said Kyoko. "A lot of people date because they thing they have to. I'm glad that you've decided to do that when you're ready, not when someone else thinks you should."

"I know that," grumbled Kanae. "Are we going to do any karaoke, or is this a talking-only day?"

"You found something you want to sing," said Kyoko.

"They just added _Box 'R'_ 's theme song to the list," said Kanae. "I want to try singing it."

"Miss Sigh!"

"I like it, okay?"

"Okay. But I get to sing _These Passing Clouds_ 's theme after."

"What? No!"

"But I like it. And not because it's your drama either."

"Ugh. Fine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Here Comes the Bride

"Ren, why is there a gap in your schedule this afternoon?" asked Yashiro as they strolled out of the studio where they had been shooting Ren's latest drama.

"I'm picking up Kyoko after one of her shoots so that she can get to class for a test," said Ren. "If I left it up to her, she would try to bike it and end up missing the test and getting injured. And I haven't seen her in two days."

"You miss her after only two days?" said Yashiro in wonder. "I knew you had it bad, but I didn't think it was this bad, Ren."

"You know exactly how bad it is, Yashiro," said Ren. He ran a hand through his hair, then shook it back into place. "We should pick up lunch on the way. She'll be upset if I don't eat."

"You aren't even dating her, and you're worried about upsetting her," chuckled Yashiro. "When are you going to tell her?"

"When she's legal," said Ren. "And the media won't rip her apart for being new. By then, she'll be established and have a reputation of her own. And then it won't matter as much that we have an age and experience gap, because she will have experiences that I don't."

"And no one will rap your knuckles for dating a minor," said Yashiro.

"I don't care about that," said Ren. "I mean, I do, but what's more important is that she is comfortable and safe and happy. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because there's a gap in your schedule this afternoon that I didn't put there," said Yashiro. "It's upsetting to know that someone else has been tampering with my hard work."

"Probably the President," said Ren. He ducked into his car and started the engine. Yashiro scrambled to get into the car, despite knowing that Ren would never leave without him, even for Kyoko. Chaperoning was necessary if anyone saw them together. And Yashiro got to watch his favourite drama play out in front of him.

On the drive to Kyoko's set, Yashiro went over the schedule for the rest of the day. Ren acknowledged each item, asking clarifying questions about new projects, which Yashiro was happy to pull out of his briefcase and read out loud. Ren also asked about script changes for each one, and Yashiro went over all possible changes emailed to him, gloves firmly in place so as not to break the phone. By the time they reached the location, thy both had a better idea of what the rest of the day would look like.

Parking was easy; the security guards for the set knew Ren by sight and trusted that Japan's biggest star would have important business on the set of a manga adaptation rom-com starring the woman who was well known to be his friend-girlfriend-lover-secret wife-question mark. There were few other cars in the lot, and a cluster of managers were chatting by the makeup and wardrobe trailers. The two men stepped out of the car and looked around for the camera crew. Not spotting it, they decided that it would be safe enough to go down to the trailers and join the knot of people there.

They were halfway down the hill when the camera crew appeared along with the director and a few assistant directors. Following them were a few actors who Ren vaguely recognized from industry events and at the back, chatting arm in arm with Akira Yamada, came Kyoko. Ren stopped breathing for a moment.

Kyoko was wearing a white dress that whispered along the ground as she walked. Her hair – or rather, a wig that could have been her hair – was curled and pinned up under a long semi sheer white veil. In one hand, she carried a bouquet of red roses. She was smiling and laughing at something Yamada was saying to her. Ren's gut twisted.

"Ren, your face," said Yashiro.

"Right," said Ren, schooling his features into a relaxed smile. "Sorry. That was unexpected."

"She really looks like a young woman who just got married, doesn't she?" said Yashiro.

"She does," said Ren softly. The churning in his gut grew painful. "She looks so happy with him."

"You know that she didn't marry him for real, right?" said Yashiro, now seriously concerned for Ren, eyes wide behind glasses. "You know that this is part of the drama their filming, and that there's a good reason for her to be wearing the dress."

"I do know," said Ren. "She told me about it. She was so excited to get to wear a wedding dress, even if it's only for a playact in a drama. I just – I'm not dealing with this right now."

"You're right, you're not," said Yashiro, giving him a small push. "You're going down there and telling her that she looks beautiful and saying hello to Yamada and generally being a friendly person who isn't having a breakdown over a girl."

"I hate it when you put it that way," muttered Ren. He continued down the hill and over to the cast and crew of _Velvet Blue Rose_. Everyone was crowded around the monitor to see the footage that had been shot, so no one noticed him approach. He stayed a good distance back, not being part of the cast, and tried to ignore Yashiro greeting the other managers.

Kyoko looked up to say something to the director, and her eyes slid to the left as she spoke. Spotting Ren, her face lit up in the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear, and he couldn't help but smile back with just as much warmth. The knot in his stomach dissolved and the tightness in his chest eased. Kyoko excused herself from her costars and bounced over to where Ren was standing.

"Good afternoon, Ren," said Kyoko.

"Good afternoon," said Ren. "You look wonderful. The dress really suits you."

"Thank you," said Kyoko, a little shyly. "It's been such a good day, you know? The costume team was really worried that it wouldn't fit, but it does. I feel like a princess."

"Every girl is a princess on her wedding day, I suppose," teased Ren.

"Yes," agreed Kyoko. "I can see in the footage we shot that Ageha really feels the moment, even if it's only a mock-mock wedding."

"I'm glad that it went well," said Ren. Yamada came over, his expression open and friendly. "Yamada, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Tsuruga," said Yamada. "You did really well today, Kyoko. Acting opposite you is just so easy, it's like you pull the best out of everyone on set."

"I'm glad that everyone is giving their best," said Kyoko. "You did really well too. I'm glad we only had to do a few takes to get the scenes down."

"And the director said that it looks like we might not need to do reshoots," said Yamada. He turned to Ren. "This woman is amazing, I swear. I've never been on a set where everyone was having so much fun and still getting everything done ahead of schedule."

"She is amazing," agreed Ren. One of the crew members called Kyoko over.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to take this dress off."

"By all means," said Ren. Kyoko grinned, bowed and was gone in a rustle of fabric and beading.

"Man, seeing her in the dress was something," said Yamada. "When she first stepped out, I mean. She just glowed. I hope she gets that for real one day."

"Is that so?" said Ren. "Well, she only glows like that when she's truly happy. She looked so beautiful."

"She did," agreed Yamada. "Tsuruga, listen. Kyoko's a great person and a fantastic actress. But I'm not going to make a move on her. I know when I don't have a chance."

"I'm sorry?" said Ren.

"She likes someone, I know that much for sure," said Yamada. "Maybe it's more than like, I don't know. But y'know, I also respect that you have feelings for her. I'd rather be your friend than your rival. Besides, like I said, I don't think I have a chance with her when all she seems to see is you."

Ren looked down and licked his lips. "It seems that everyone knows how I feel except her. But thank you. I appreciate you telling me that."

"I like being on good terms with people," said Yamada. "And I'm not one to get between two people who obviously want to be together. That's just drama villain stuff, and I don't think I'd play a good villain."

"Perhaps don't expand your acting skills using real life events," said Ren. "It's not like I don't have enough things holding me back."

"Age?"

"That's one factor," said Ren. "She's only eighteen."

Yamada clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll get older in time. I have faith that you two will work things out. Hey, you still have my number, right? We should go out for drinks sometime."

Ren thought for a moment. "I'd like that. I need to get out more."

"Great!" said Yamada. "I should head to wardrobe as well, get changed. I think I have to be at another set in an hour and it's on the other side of the city. Good seeing you Tsuruga."

"You too, Yamada," said Ren. "Good luck with your next shoot."

"Thanks!"

Yamada waved as he walked to the trailer with his name on it. Passing him on her way back was Kyoko, garment bag in hand and a glowing smile on her face. Ren's breath caught again as she headed to where he was still standing. He knew that Yashiro and a few other managers were watching with bated breath as the scene played out before them. There was no script to follow, no director to determine the way forward for him and her. Life was improv, and this scene had to be one of his best. He tried to fix his face, to hold back the love he was feeling – oh, that wasn't good enough, she saw something.

Kyoko was still beaming, though there was some confusion in her eyes. It occurred to him that she had said something and he had completely missed it. "I'm sorry, I just blanked. Could you repeat that?"

"Did you have a good day so far, Ren?" asked Kyoko. "You look like something really good happened and you can't stop thinking about it."

"I suppose that's true, something good did happen," said Ren. "Yamada and I might hang out sometime. It will be nice, since I don't really socialize and it has occurred to me that I need to have friends."

"It does get really lonely," agreed Kyoko. "Well, have fun and keep hangover cures in your bathroom."

"I'll do that," said Ren. "Though I'm fairly sure that I won't drink enough to need them. I do like being able to drive myself home."

"Please take cabs," said Kyoko, turning pleading eyes on Ren. "Your safety is important."

Ren sighed in mock defeat, since really that had been the plan he was working under. "I'll take the cabs. I don't want to make you sad."

There was a quiet cough from the gaggle of managers, breaking the scene. Ren and Kyoko flushed and turned to see them staring wide-eyed, Yashiro, snapping his phone closed and pulling off his gloves. Ren quickly rearranged his face to neutral-friendly rather than risk glowering at his mischievous manager in public. Yashiro smiled smugly and adjusted his glasses. Kyoko, still fighting down her blush, looked between the two men in confusion as she tried to read the implied conversation.

"If you'll pardon the intrusion," said Yashiro, "I believe that Miss Kyoko needs to be at her next shoot in twenty minutes. We really should get going."

"Thank you for the reminder, Yashiro," said Ren. He turned to Kyoko. "Do you want to stop off at your house to drop off that bag before you head to your next set?'

"That would be for the best," said Kyoko. "I don't want to forget it, or have someone damage it."

"Does that happen often?" asked Ren.

"Not really," shrugged Kyoko. "Usually in the first week of shooting, people play pranks on me. And then I make them look bad on set with my acting and they get over themselves."

"That sounds about right," said Ren. "Jealous people will do things like that."

"Ahem," said Yashiro.

"Right," said Ren. "We can talk in the car. It was lovely seeing all of you." That last was directed at the managers with a short bow. With a last wave to Yamada, Ren walked back up the path to his car, Kyoko chattering about the shoot and what came next and how she was really excited and really nervous about doing light romantic scenes beside him. He was listening to her, but there was a little thought that wouldn't leave him alone as he talked to her.

What if someone really did fall in love with her, and she left him alone again?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Barnyard Chatter

Kyoko wheeled her Bou costume down the maintenance hall to the cleaners, replaying today's taping of Bridge Rock in her head and critiquing her work and comic timing and actions. She had managed to not offend anyone, and even the director had been slightly less antagonistic during the shoot. Not that anyone was ever really offended by Bou. He just had a big personality and was slightly overdramatic. Kyoko wouldn't want him to be any other way. She had too much fun playing him like this.

As she was about to round the corner to the cleaner's area of the building, she thought that she could feel someone in the depths of despair sitting in that hallway. She put on the Bou costume, because if it was Ren and he caught her, there would be hell to pay. And the denizens of hell she'd met were fairly strange people. With the loud squeaking of the mascot's shoes, Kyoko waddled around the corner and down the hall towards, as she had guessed, a very depressed Ren.

He looked up as the squeaking approached him, a relieved smile crossing his face. "Oh, it's you. I was hoping I'd find you here today."

"Yo Ren," said Kyoko in Bou's voice. "What troubles you today?"

Ren sighed. "Love troubles, again."

"Ah, still haven't asked out your high school girl, huh," said Kyoko, shaking her head.

"She's graduating soon, you know," said Ren with a small fond smile. "She's so smart, and so motivated. I know she'll go places, and I'm scared that she'll leave me behind." The smile faded from his face. "I'm terrified, actually."

"What prompted this?" asked Kyoko, sitting next to him.

Ren took a deep breath. "She was doing a shoot, and I went to pick her up because there are safety concerns around her. And she came out of the set in this wedding dress that made her look so much like the princess she is, and I thought, she looks amazing. And then I noticed that she was walking arm in arm with one of her costars and it hit me: she really could leave me behind. She could fall in love and get married and be with someone else and I would have never said anything."

"So say something," said Kyoko with a shrug.

"You make it sound so easy," said Ren with a huffed laugh. "She's been hurt by love. I don't know if she's ready yet to love again. And her family did so much damage that I know she's still recovering. I don't want her to feel like she has to be with me. But I don't know how to make it so that she can refuse and we can stay friends."

"Whatever you do," said Kyoko, "don't do it in a place where she can't run away if she feels scared, because then she really will say yes just to please you instead of because she wants to. You're a man and I'm guessing bigger than her. If she feels threatened, she'll do what it takes to protect herself."

"And that's exactly the situation I want to avoid," sighed Ren. "I just – I know I need to say something, I just don't know how. I've never had this problem before."

"You're at the same agency, right?" asked Kyoko. "You said that there were some security issues around her, so I'm guessing you are. Aske her there. It's pretty public, so she can feel safe, but if you're in a side hall it's private enough that she won't feel pressured by other people to accept."

"That's brilliant," said Ren. He smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're too involved in the situation," shrugged Kyoko. "And it's out of your usual pattern, I'm guessing."

"It actually isn't," said Ren. "That's why I'm hitting myself. It's normal for us to see each other in side hallways and chat for a bit. No one looks twice anymore."

"That's good," said Kyoko, her heart sinking even as she tried to stay supportive. "It's familiar. It's comfortable."

Ren stood up. "Thank you for your help. I have to do this. I can't be left behind and never know if things could have been different if I had said something."

"Hey, no problem," said Kyoko, clapping Ren on the back. "Glad I could help."

Ren walked off down the hallway, his step lighter and determination in his posture. Once he was out of sight, Kyoko took off the costume and put it back in the cart. The walk to the cleaners was too short, and she found herself back in the dressing area of _Bridge Rock_ 's set, collecting her things too soon. She waved off an invitation out with the guys and went out to where Sebastian was waiting for her in a sleek black car. They rode in silence, Kyoko lost in her swirling thoughts.

Once home, Kyoko went up to her room after greeting her landlords. She sat heavily on her floor, her purse and tote falling at her side. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she let them fall as silently as she could until the pressure was too much and she let out deep, heart wrenching sobs as she felt her heart break.

Her phone rang, the special ringtone that she had assigned to Kanae. She swallowed her sobs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" demanded Kanae, hearing the tears in Kyoko's voice. "What happened?"

"He's going to do it," said Kyoko sadly. "Ren. He's going to tell the high school girl he's in love with that he loves her. I don't know what to do Kanae."

"Okay, first of all, describe this girl," said Kanae.

"She's shorter than him," said Kyoko, "and she's really smart. And talented, and she spends a lot of time with him. He drives her places and picks her up from sets so that she's safe. He thinks she's really beautiful. He's scared that she'll leave him behind because she's so smart and talented."

"Kyoko, I hate to do this," said Kanae. "But doesn't that sound a lot like you?"

"Don't get my hopes up, please," begged Kyoko. "If it's someone else, I don't want to deal with that disappointment. I can't hope that he loves me back. If I'm wrong then I'll get hurt again worse than last time."

"I'm just pointing out what the evidence suggests," said Kanae. "Look, if you really want to be with him, tell him, okay? I know it's hard and I know that you'll be hurt if he rejects you. But honestly? You've liked him since the end of _Dark Moon_ , and it's getting silly how much you're dancing around it. You have me and Chiori to support you, no matter what happens, okay? You won't be alone this time."

"You really think I should?" asked Kyoko in a small voice.

"Yes," said Kanae firmly. "You really should. If I can tell my family that I love them and mean it, you can tell Ren that you love him."

"Okay," said Kyoko. "I'll do it. Tomorrow, when I see him at LME. I'll tell him then."

"Good," said Kanae.

"How was your day?" asked Kyoko. "We talk about me so much that I miss hearing things about you."

Kanae began a detailed rant about the incompetencies of her current director and how the assistant directors were trying really hard to compensate for his inability to actually direct. She segued into the stupidity of that one guy on set who didn't understand that no meant no, that she wasn't interested and that he could kindly go away and rethink his life. From there she moved into her jealous female costars who kept trying to make her look bad.

"Honestly, I know how you feel now," said Kanae, frustration lacing her voice. "They're the worst bullies because they're holding up production and making it harder for everyone to work with them."

"You can handle them, Miss Sigh," said Kyoko. "You've got what it takes to make it big and the jealous ones know that they don't have nearly as much talent or potential long term career."

"I know that," said Kanae. "It just sucks when half my costume goes missing, or I get the wrong edition of the script."

"I know," agreed Kyoko. "Nonetheless, you can make it through that stuff. They'll come around eventually."

"I hope so," said Kanae. She paused. "It's getting really late. Good night Kyoko."

"Goodnight Kanae."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Confidence that Spring will Come Again

A thoroughly depressed Kyoko made her way back to the LoveMe room, having completed a job where she filled in for a no-show actress, and had nailed the part well enough that the director had decided that she would be credited and the other actress informed that she'd been fired for unprofessionalism. It reminded her of her own first job, where she was fired for unprofessionalism, and her encounter with Ren.

Which brought her to her state of depression. Ren was going to confess to the girl he loved and begin dating her. This girl, whoever she was, was wonderful and would be a good partner for him. Kyoko sighed. She was probably more beautiful than a boring girl with no sex appeal.

 _Doesn't that sound a lot like you?_ Kanae's voice echoed in her head.

Kyoko waved it off. Whatever happened, she was going to tell him today how she felt. Even if he would never reciprocate, at least she'd have her heart broken cleanly rather than by overhearing a conversation. She wouldn't get her hopes up. She would tell him, without expectation that he would feel the same. And whatever his answer, she would accept it and continue to live her life and have her career and friends.

In a hallway not too far from the LoveMe room, she found Ren lounging against the wall. He was looking intently at something on his phone, frowning slightly. At her step, he looked up and a warm, welcoming smile blossomed on his face. Kyoko felt her mood lift and she returned the smile with one of her own.

"Ren, hello," said Kyoko. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," said Ren. He pushed off the wall and walked over to her, putting his phone in his pocket. "How has your day been?"

"Fairly good," said Kyoko. "This morning I had a history test, and I just got back from replacing an actress in a minor part on a drama. Eventful is a better way to describe it."

"Eventful is right," said Ren. "I'll bet that you did very well on the test. I know how important school is to you."

"I feel like I did well," agreed Kyoko. "I could answer every question."

"Good," said Ren. He looked to the side for a moment, almost shyly. "Kyoko, can I – can I tell you something? It's important."

"Of course," said Kyoko. Her heart sank. This was it. He was going to tell her that he was dating someone.

"Kyoko I –" he cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I haven't done this before."

Kyoko nodded. "I'm not going to make fun of you, what ever it is."

Ren laughed a little. "I'm glad." He took a deep breath. "Kyoko, I really, really like you. As more than a friend. I know that saying this makes things awkward, but I had to tell you. I like you. Would you consider dating me?"

Kyoko stared at him for a moment. "Eh?"

"I completely understand if you don't feel the same way," said Ren, beginning to babble. "If you don't feel comfortable around me anymore, or you need time or space, then I'm happy to give it to you. I want you to be happy, and I don't want to pressure you at all. I just needed to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too," said Kyoko quietly, her heart soaring, fingers fidgeting with the seams of her coveralls. "I was going to tell you today anyway. But this seems like a good time. I like you. I really, really like you. As more than a friend. And I would be happy to date you."

"You would?" asked Ren.

"Yes," said Kyoko, eyes full of golden love and hope. "I would be honoured to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" said Ren. "You're not saying this because you feel you have to?"

"Really really," said Kyoko. "You can ask Kanae, if you want. I really like you, and I really want to date you."

"This is surreal," said Ren, blinking and running a hand through his hair again. "I never thought that you'd like me back."

"Me too," said Kyoko. "I thought that I was the only one who felt this way."

"Can I hug you?" asked Ren. Kyoko nodded, and Ren pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck and just breathing. Kyoko mirrored him, breathing in the scent of his cologne, his aftershave, and just him. They stood there holding each other until a soft cough echoed down the hallway.

"As pleased as I am for both of you," said Yashiro, two coffees and a takeout bag in hand, "we really need to get going. As it is, we're going to just barely make it to the set on time."

"Right!" said Kyoko, turning her face up to Ren's. "You need to eat lunch and get to your set. I'll be around when your day is done."

"I'll come pick you up then," said Ren. He hesitated. "Can I kiss you?"

"I'd like that," said Kyoko. Ren leaned down and gently kissed her. The press of his lips was warm and firm and soft, and Kyoko felt herself begin to melt. Yashiro coughed again and they separated with a sigh.

"I should go," said Ren huskily. "I'll pick you up. Text me when you're done for the day?"

"I will," said Kyoko, a little dazed still. She let him go and stepped back to look at his face, only to find something helpless and happy and loving in his expression that she had seen before only on _Dark Moon_ , and even then, it wasn't this strong. The way Katsuki looked at Mizuki paled in comparison to the way that Ren looked at Kyoko. There was some surprise in his eyes now, and she realized that her face showed far too much of how she felt for him. She blushed harder.

"I'll see you later then," said Ren, voice still husky and warm. Yashiro sighed, walked over and kicked Ren in the shin. "Ow!"

"Ren, we have to go," said Yashiro. "We are going to be late."

"You didn't have to kick me," said Ren. With a last lingering look, he turned and walked down the hall, turning to look back every so often to see if she was still there until he reached a corner and couldn't see her anymore.

Kyoko stood there for a minute after he was out of her sight. It suddenly hit her that she'd confessed and had her feelings reciprocated, and that she was dating the man she loved. The world looked golden and there were flowers blooming in the halls. Kyoko skipped the rest of the way to the Love Me room, flinging open the door and flopping into one of the chairs at the table, a silly smile on her face and tiny love-angels singing in her head while her inner demons sulked, contemplated, and reluctantly joined the celebrations.

The room's other occupant, having never seen Kyoko this happy, cleared her throat. "What's made you so happy? Did you get a part you wanted or something?"

"Oh, Chiori, hi," said Kyoko, startled out of her happy daydreaming. "Yes, something good did happen. I confessed to Ren."

"That you're Bou the Chicken?" asked Chiori. "Or that you like him?"

"I don't just like him, I love him," said Kyoko. "And now he knows. And he loves me too. He said it first, even!"

"Tsuruga confessed first," said Chiori softly. "Well how about that."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoko.

Chiori shrugged. "I've always thought that you were braver than him, so I assumed that you would confess first. But good on him for finally telling you."

"You knew that he liked me?" said Kyoko, confused.

"The entire industry knows that he's head over heels for you," said Chiori. "And everyone knew that you were in love with him. You act like you're a long time couple anyway, so most newbies assume that you're together until someone corrects them, and then the gossip cycle of 'are-they, aren't-they, will-they, won't-they' starts and it always ends with the director reminding people that they have jobs to do and can we please get this scene shot."

"What?"

"Right, you wouldn't know because no one asks you," said Chiori. She frowned. "I guess that guessing if and when and where and how is more fun than actually knowing the answer."

"Oh no," said Kyoko. "What do I say now if people ask if we're together?"

"Talk about that with Tsuruga," suggested Chiori. "Also, call Kanae before she finds out from someone else."

"Right," said Kyoko. She pulled out her phone, stared at it for a moment, and then selected Kanae's number from her contacts. She listened while the phone rang and went to voicemail. Taking a deep breath, she started, "Hi Miss Sigh! So I talked to Ren and he loves me back and now we're dating and I wanted you to know before everyone else knows because you get mad at me when you find things out from tabloids instead of from me and I'm trying to be better about telling you things anyways I'm dating Ren now and he and I are going to talk more about what that means I hope your shoot is going well!"

Chiori stared at her. "Did you even breathe in all of that?"

Kyoko thought for a moment. "I think so?"

"Good to know that your voicemail skills are as weird as the rest of you," said Chiori. She smiled at Kyoko. "I'm happy for you, you know. You're working on the thing that's holding you back the most as an actress."

"I'm just so happy," said Kyoko. "I didn't know that I could be this happy."

"Good," said Chiori, "you deserve happiness. Now come help me rip apart this pilot. It's a romance-heavy drama, supposedly staring what's-her-face from that audition you were telling me about."

"This is going to be awful," said Kyoko. "If it's the pilot I'm thinking of, then it's going to be less than good."

"Oh joy," groaned Chiori. "And he wants our opinions by the end of the day too."

"I should tell him about me and Ren," said Kyoko worriedly.

"He probably already knows," said Chiori. "Anyway, rip this pilot apart?"

"Let's do this," said Kyoko. "I'm determined to find at least one good thing per scene."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: First Day

As soon as Kyoko was finished with her work, she sent a message to Ren to let him know. He replied fifteen minutes later to let her know that his set had wrapped for the day, and that he would pick her up in twenty minutes, provided that all goes well. Kyoko sat in the LoveMe room, math homework spread out in front of her as she puzzled through a new concept that she had missed the lesson for while she waited for him. When Ren arrived, she was on the third problem of twenty, still having not fully grasped the method to using the new concept to solve the problem.

"Good evening, Kyoko," said Ren. Kyoko startled and looked up, a bit bewildered that he had arrived without her noticing.

"Good evening, Ren," said Kyoko. "I was just trying to teach myself a math lesson that I missed. I will have to ask the teacher to teach it to me though, as I can't make sense of it."

"I would help you if I could," said Ren regretfully. "But I never went to high school, so I have no idea where to even begin."

"That's right, I remember you told me once that you went into acting right out of middle school," said Kyoko. She frowned, then brightened. "I could teach you the things I've learned in high school, so if you wanted, you could take an exam that says you know all the things you should have been taught that's the equivalent of a diploma."

Ren thought for a moment. "I think I would like that very much."

"Then we will have to find time for it," said Kyoko happily.

"May I hug you?" asked Ren. Kyoko brightened and stood up. With very little warning, she launched herself at Ren, throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her, staggering a little from the force, and laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you asked," admitted Kyoko. "I have no idea how this dating thing works at all."

"Oh," said Ren. "Then we'll figure it out together. I've never been in love with the person I'm dating before, so I don't know how this goes either."

"I advise you to talk to each other," said Yashiro from the doorway. "It will both avoid problems and solve problems. That was a big problem with my last girlfriend. She didn't want to talk about the things that bothered her, and that made me uncomfortable with being the one to always be talking about things that were bothering me because it felt one-sided."

"Hi Yashiro," said Kyoko, blushing. "I didn't realize that you were there."

"That's alright, I'm happy to see that the two of you have finally done something about your feelings," said Yashiro.

"Everyone but us really did know, then," said Kyoko.

"Thanks for the advice, Yashiro," said Ren.

"What's that American song?" asked Yashiro. " _Tell Her About It_ , I think it's called. It's worth a listen."

"I'll give it a listen," said Ren.

"And I will step out to give you some privacy," said Yashiro. "But really, we should be heading home. It's getting late, and both of you have full schedules."

Kyoko let go of Ren and stepped back. "I'm going to collect my things and then we can go, if that's okay?"

"Of course," said Ren. "Rest is as important as a good diet. Someone very smart once told me that."

"I told you that, I think," said Kyoko.

"And you are very smart," said Ren. She put her homework away and Ren took the bag while she grabbed her coat and purse. Kyoko hesitated for a moment, then stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek near the corner of his mouth. He followed her as she went back to having her feet flat on the ground and kissed her with feeling. He pulled back and Kyoko felt her face heat up. She ducked her head and took his hand and they walked out of the LoveMe room to find Yashiro with a glove on and his phone out in camera mode. He snapped a picture of them and put the phone away before either of them could protest.

"I'll send you both a copy," said Yashiro. "It's getting late."

"I should get you home, Kyoko," said Ren. "Before your guardians begin to worry."

"And I have a full day of school tomorrow," said Kyoko. "It would be bad if I fell asleep in class."

"There is only so much you can learn from books," said Ren, leading Kyoko to the car park. "At some point, you will need another person to guide you to knowledge."

"That may be right," said Kyoko. "But it is better to ask for help and acknowledge that you need others than to wait for someone to offer to help you."

"I suppose so, yes," mused Ren. A teasing smile crossed his face. "So then by asking me for help, were you acknowledging that you need me?"

Kyoko blushed. "That's not – I mean – yes, I suppose so. I do need your help sometimes."

"And sometimes I need yours," said Ren. "I had a doctor's appointment, and they did some bloodwork, and apparently there are the right amounts of nutrients in my body now. It wasn't like that the last time I saw a doctor."

"I am glad that your body is being taken better care of," said Kyoko.

"I hadn't realized how badly I was neglecting it until you pointed it out to me," said Ren. "So thank you for stopping me from getting really sick."

"I don't want you to get sick," said Kyoko. They arrived at the car, and Ren unlocked the doors, holding one open for Kyoko. She stepped into the back seat and settled herself as Yashiro got into the front. Ren slid into the driver's seat and started the car. They pulled out of the car park quietly, Yashiro busying himself with paperwork and his scheduler. Kyoko was also going over her schedule for the week, hoping to find time to spend with her boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) as well as with her friends. She sighed inaudibly. She didn't have much time until after White Day. Everyone seemed to be in need of extra help around then.

It occurred to her that she had never given Ren the wine jelly she had made for him this year. Her whole body went rigid. She would need to fix that on White Day.

"Are you alright Kyoko?" asked Ren, peeking at her in the rearview mirror before returning his attention to the road.

"It's nothing," said Kyoko with a forced laugh. "Just a silly mistake I made that I hadn't realized I made until now."

"Will it get you into trouble?" asked Ren.

"I don't think so, but I might be wrong," said Kyoko. "I think I can fix it anyway."

"So long as you think you can handle it," said Ren. "I'm always happy to help you, you know that?"

"And I am always willing to help out as well," said Yashiro. "Just let us know when you need us."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. "I'm sure that I can fix it, so it'll be fine."

They pulled up in front of Yashiro's apartment building. He got out of the car, gave Ren a significant look, smiled and waved at Kyoko, glared at Ren again, and retreated into the building. Ren sighed and buried his face in his hands. Kyoko looked between Ren and the doors Yashiro had disappeared through. When Ren didn't begin explaining, Kyoko poked him in the shoulder.

"What was that?" asked Kyoko.

"That," said Ren, "was Yashiro reminding me that you are a minor and that we are famous and have reputations to uphold, and also that I need to behave myself if I want a chance at being with you and having it work. It is one thing for me to tease you. It's another thing for me to trick you into doing things you don't want to."

"Oh," said Kyoko. "Is that something I need to be worried about?"

"Yes and no," said Ren. "I'll be fair. Yes, because you should always be wary of what people may want or expect from you. No, because I promised myself that I would always put your comfort first. And tricking you doesn't equal you being comfortable."

"I guess you're right," said Kyoko thoughtfully. "I just don't have a lot of experience with people that way, I guess? And too much at the same time. I used to see other girls who worked at the inn being tricked, and no one did much of anything. So I guess that I have to take care of myself and be careful."

"That would be good," said Ren. They drove in silence for a little while. "Are you free anytime in the next week?"

"I am," said Kyoko. "I have tomorrow night open, and a few days from now as well."

"I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner," said Ren. "I promise that it won't be fancy or overly expensive. Would you like to have a date with me?"

Kyoko lit up. "Our first official date?"

"I suppose that it would be," said Ren, a self deprecating smile on his face.

"I would like that," said Kyoko. She frowned for a moment. "I thought you had a full schedule tomorrow?"

"I was supposed to," admitted Ren. "But shooting for one of my dramas was cancelled as the director had to go in for emergency surgery. I hope that it goes well; he's an excellent director."

"I hope he's all right as well," said Kyoko. "Where should I meet you?"

"Why don't we meet at LME?" suggested Ren. "That way I don't cause you problems at school so soon and you have a chance to see Miss Kotonami and Miss Amamiya."

"That would be nice, seeing them," said Kyoko. "I need to arrange a sleepover with them soon. I miss just chatting with them, and it's only been a few days."

"It's important that you keep your friends," said Ren. "I don't want to take up all of your time. Well, I do, but I don't want to keep you from having your own life."

"I like having friends," said Kyoko happily. "They seem a little cold, I know, but they both care very much."

"I can tell from the way that you talk about them," said Ren, making the final turn into Kyoko's neighbourhood.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" asked Kyoko.

"Whatever you are comfortable in," said Ren. "Like I said, your comfort is most important to me."

Kyoko blushed. "But what about where we're going?"

"We can decide that tomorrow when we meet up," said Ren, pulling up in front of Daruma-ya. "May I walk you to the door?"

"You don't have to," said Kyoko. "I'm sure that I'll be fine on my way in."

"I'd like to," said Ren. "In part because I get to spend a little more time with you and in part because I want to have the conversation with your guardians about expectations and boundaries. I'd like you to be part of that too."

"Oh," said Kyoko. "Is that normal?"

"I had a talk with my mother once, fairly recently actually," said Ren. "She reminded me that we need to talk about our relationship before there are problems rather than just jumping into it and hoping that things go well. I want to include your guardians because they deserve to know that I'll take good care of you."

"I've never heard of this happening before," said Kyoko. "From what I've seen, people just go with the flow."

"I want to do everything I can to make this last," said Ren. "Being with you means a lot to me. If talking will help us be together, then I want to talk."

Kyoko turned that over in her mind as she got out of the car and waited for Ren to come around. She took his hand and they walked up the path to the back door of the restaurant. They were met at the door by Taisho and Okami, who looked impassive and worried respectively.

"Kyoko, what's happened?" asked Okami.

"This morning, Ren asked me to go out with him," said Kyoko, happiness bubbling in her voice, "and I said yes. So he's my boyfriend now."

Okami beamed at her. "I was wondering when this would happen. I am very happy for you, Kyoko."

"You have been the cause of some of her recent pain," said Taisho. "How will you protect her from the vultures who are sent to devour the scraps of people's lives?"

"If I am asked directly, I will not lie about my relationship with Kyoko," said Ren. "But I do want to talk about what she expects from me in this relationship, what I expect from her, what boundaries we want to put in place and how we want to handle starting hard conversations. I think that as she is a minor and you are her guardians, you should be involved."

"That would be a good conversation to have," agreed Taisho. "Not tonight, however. It is far too late."

"I also want to talk about this," said Kyoko. "I've never had a boyfriend before, so this will be good for me. I need to learn how dating goes and how relationships work."

"I think that's wise," said Okami. "In the meantime, we should all get some sleep. Why don't we have this talk tomorrow, if that is agreeable?"

"I have a free evening," said Ren. "I was going to spend it with Kyoko anyway. I would be honoured to come by and discuss the boundaries of our relationship with her and, if possible, with both of you."

"Then we shall see you tomorrow," said Taisho. He turned and went back into the restaurant. Okami smiled and followed him.

"That went well," said Ren.

"They like you," Kyoko assured him. "And seeing that you're being respectful to them and to me will make them like you more."

"I want them to like me," said Ren. "I want them to think I'm good enough for you. As a person."

"And you'll show them that you are," said Kyoko.

Ren sighed. "They are right, it is getting late. I should let you sleep."

"You need rest too!" protested Kyoko.

"I do," agreed Ren. His features softened. "Goodnight Kyoko."

"Goodnight Ren," said Kyoko, leaning up for a kiss. Ren met her halfway, pressing his lips firmly against hers and wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like this for a while, holding each other under the back porch light.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: It's About Forgiveness

Ren arrived just after the last of the dinner rush went home and sat at the counter a bit away from the few regulars who stayed until almost close. He ordered the special and water, and as he ate listened to Kyoko as she chatted with the various customers. He was pleased that they were all fairly respectful of her, treating her with courtesy rather than with greasy come-ons. Kyoko made a point of bringing him his food and checking in as he slowly ate. Once there were only a few people left, Taisho and Okami joined him at the counter on the kitchen side, and Kyoko took a seat to his left.

If his own parents were there, Ren thought absently, this might be an omiai.

"So you wish to date Kyoko," began Taisho. "What do you bring to this relationship?"

"Dear," said Okami.

"It's a reasonable question," said Taisho, unmoved.

"If you mean materially," said Ren, "I have a pretty steady job, I own my apartment and my car outright and I have quite a bit in savings and investments. If you mean personally… I love Kyoko. Maybe it's too soon in our dating relationship to say that, but I have known her for a while and I love her. I have my problems, I know that."

"I'm glad to know that you acknowledge that you are not perfect," said Okami.

"Having flaws is part of being human," said Ren.

"And you, Kyoko," said Taisho. "What are you bringing to this relationship?"

"In a few months I'll have my high school diploma," said Kyoko, "and I have a job that's pretty steady. I'm optimistic and I think I have a good attitude towards life. I know that I can be an emotional mess sometimes. But I love Ren. And I want this to work."

"You love me?" said Ren.

"That doesn't count!" protested Kyoko. "when I'm ready and it's right, I'll tell you properly."

"Fine, fine," said Ren, pouting slightly. "I suppose you have a point."

"So you both bring your history with you," said Taisho. "I do not need a detailed life story from you, Tsuruga. That should be for Kyoko. Where do you want this to go?"

"Ideally, and only if she wants to, I'd like to marry Kyoko," said Ren. "But we'll see. I think we have a long way to go as a couple before we get to that point."

"I think so too," said Kyoko. "I'm only eighteen. I think that we need to go through a lot of things together before we talk about getting married."

"At the very least, I should do the high school equivalency exam," said Ren. "I'd like to know what Kyoko is talking about when she makes a point about history or is frustrated with math."

"I would be happy to help you with learning those things," said Kyoko.

"And I still want to learn them from you," said Ren. "Maybe we could look into information about that together?"

"I believe that getting the equivalency will help you with your career," said Okami. "You will understand the context of your historical dramas better, knowing what happened before and what will happen after."

"Yes," said Ren. "I think so too. There's so much I don't know about Japan's history."

"Not your best subject, I take it?" said Taisho.

"I wasn't a very dedicated student," admitted Ren. "But I think that's changed. I'm more interested in learning now. And I know that if Kyoko wanted to pursue a university degree, I would support her to the best of my ability."

"Maybe later in my life," said Kyoko. "For now, I want to finish high school and become a great actress."

"Boundaries," said Taisho. "I am going to set my boundary right here. There will be no more sleepovers until Kyoko is twenty. I will not have anyone speak ill of her, or believe they have reason to."

"That is probably a good idea," said Ren. "While I do have a guest room, people are unlikely to assume that Kyoko uses it."

"Very true," said Okami.

"I am also going to say that we need to take things very slow," said Kyoko. "I'm not – I don't have a lot of romantic experience. I want to take things slow and savour everything."

"Okay," said Ren. "I accept that. I don't want to do anything that you might be uncomfortable with. You being comfortable is important to me. While I've dated, I've never really loved those girls and I want to have those moments like it's the first time for me too."

"May I suggest that more of your dates be public than private?" said Okami. "Not because of publicity, but because it will be a change from your friendship, and if I'm honest, will provide chaperonage that isn't intrusive. We like you, Tsuruga, but that does not change that Kyoko is like a daughter to us, and we want to protect her."

"Do not take up all of her time," advised Taisho. "Girls need their friends as much as men do, if not more. And I would suggest maintaining your own life as well."

"I'm going to try," said Ren. "It will be a new thing for me. I've never really had friends, not since I moved to Tokyo, anyway."

"You cannot isolate yourself forever," said Okami. "Even the islands of Japan form a community together, though they are separate."

Ren nodded, turning what had been said over in his mind. "I am afraid."

"What is it?" asked Kyoko.

"I'm afraid of losing people, especially you," said Ren. "I don't know how I would cope if I lost you and it was my fault. I'm scared to be close to others because they might leave and I'll get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Kyoko gently. "And neither is Yashiro. We'll be here as you make friends, and we'll support you when you struggle."

"I don't think I'm a good person," said Ren. "I'm so scared that you're going to find someone better than me. Someone who isn't as dark as me."

"I think you are," said Kyoko. "And I want to learn your dark as well as your light. I've seen bits of it, right? So I think that together we can handle the darkness in both of us. I can be vengeful and cruel, you know I can. We'll learn together."

"Someone died because of me," whispered Ren. "I don't know – I still don't know how to deal with that. I'm scared that you'll die too because of me. I want you to be safe."

"Ren, look at me," said Kyoko. He turned his head and looked at her through his bangs. "I know you. I know that you would do literally everything in your power, and a few things that aren't, to keep me safe. I don't know what happened, but I know that you would have tried to save them if you could have."

"I did," said Ren. "I didn't know enough."

"Maybe we could take a first aid class together?" suggested Kyoko. "I don't know enough about injuries either. It could help."

Okami smiled at the couple. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Dear?"

"In light of that," said Taisho, "what do you expect from each other?"

"Honesty, respect and communication," said Ren.

"And devotion and honouring each other," added Kyoko. "There are things that are very different about us. It's important that we accept those differences."

"Since you seem to have thought out what your relationship should be," said Taisho, "you have my blessing."

"And mine," said Okami. "Stay and talk for a little while we close up the shop." Okami and Taisho stood and began the process of closing their store. Kyoko leaned against Ren and sighed.

"That was scary," said Kyoko.

"It was," said Ren, burying his face in her hair. "I almost forgot before I came here that your Taisho was an expert with knives."

Kyoko huffed a laugh. "So am I, Ren."

"And I am intimidated every time I see you use them," said Ren. "I'm always impressed by your skill set."

"Is that why you eat what I cook for you?"

"I eat your cooking because it's good and you don't pressure me once I start eating."

"I'm glad that you like my food," said Kyoko. She was quiet for a moment. "Ren? Can I ask about the person who died? You can say no, it's okay."

Ren breathed for a moment. "He was my best friend. I got in a fight, got angry and when the people I was fighting ran away, I ran after them and one of them got a car and tried to run me down. He pushed me out of the way. I couldn't stop the bleeding, and then his girlfriend shoved me away and wouldn't let me touch him. He died on the pavement, the paramedics said."

"It sounds like you had a lot of the same values," said Kyoko. "He must have really cared about you if he protected you like that."

Ren was quiet for a moment. "He did."

"We'll go to the temple together and say some prayers for him, okay?" said Kyoko. "Not tonight, but maybe the next time we have time together? You won't forget him."

"I won't," said Ren. "Thank you, Kyoko. I should do that."

Ren turned the conversation to other topics, and Kyoko eagerly talked about her friends, her schooling and her work. Ren listened to her, a little envious of her full life. He'd have to make the effort to know Kanae Kotonami, as it seemed that they were both important to Kyoko and she should have a good support network. He should build himself a support network. It would take time, but it would be worth it.

Okami closed the blinds and flicked the open sign off. Ren took this as his cue to leave, though he could have stayed there all night if sleep deprivation wasn't something that was immediately obvious on him. Makeup would throw a fit if he showed up to work with huge bags under his eyes. Still, he stood and Kyoko walked him to the back door.

"I'm glad that we got to talk," said Kyoko. "It means a lot to me that we did."

"It means a lot to me too," said Ren. "We'll talk more the next time we have a date."

"I'd like that," said Kyoko. She leaned up and kissed him shyly on the corner of his mouth, and he turned his head slightly to press his lips against hers. They kissed for a few minutes, each one feeling like an eternity in a heartbeat, before Taisho coughed.

"I'll message you when I get home," Ren assured her. "Goodnight Taisho, Okami. I'll see you again soon."

"Please, come visit us," said Okami. Ren bowed, kissed Kyoko again and went out to his car, where he sat until the light went on in Kyoko's room. He drove home, a mix of happiness, relief and grief sitting in his chest. He'd sort through it later, but for how he was going to let himself be happy, just this once.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Cherry Trees Blooming

The bell rang above their heads and two pairs of hands clapped three times. Kyoko bowed her head and prayed silently for her friends, the family she had found and for Ren. As an afterthought, she added a prayer for focus in her studies, as final exams were coming up and she was really hoping that she would pass at the best of her abilities. Beside her, Ren mouthed prayers of his own. She hoped that he would start to find peace, or at least look at making peace with himself as an option. She waited patiently for him to finish. When he opened his eyes, she offered him a small smile, and together they reached for the bell and rang it. They bowed to the shrine and left, walking down the right side of the path in silence until they reached the main courtyard.

"How was your first shrine visit?" asked Kyoko.

"Soothing," said Ren. "I hadn't expected acknowledging Rick's death would help so much. Thank you for bringing me here."

They passed the shrine maiden, who was sweeping the grounds. It was early enough in the day that few people would come by. She waved to them and they waved back, Kyoko taking Ren's hand. They walked to where they had parked earlier and got into the car. Ren started the car and began driving them towards the place he had chosen for them to have breakfast together. Kyoko watched Tokyo wake up as they drove through neighbourhoods and past schools, empty today as it was Sunday. They pulled up in front of a small restaurant where the neighbourhood seemed to be gathering. They parked a few stores up the street and joined the line. After a few minutes, they found seats inside and Kyoko looked around in delight.

"How did you find this place?" asked Kyoko.

"I asked the doorman at my building," said Ren. "His sister reviews restaurants, and she found this place a few weeks ago and strongly recommends it."

"A restaurant critic?" said Kyoko, eyes wide. "That's so cool! But stressful too, I think. Everyone is relying in your opinion, from the owner to the chef to the customers."

"That's true," said Ren. "A critic can really make or break a restaurant. But it looks like this place is content to be a small place."

"It does seem like a happy sort of place," said Kyoko. She looked over the menu. "It looks like they've made traditional dishes their own. I love that. Something familiar and new at the same time."

"Hmm," said Ren. "What do you suggest?"

Kyoko went through the menu, pointing out different lighter options that would still give him nutrients that in her opinion he was lacking. Ren asked questions, some teasing, most serious about different foods and how they were usually cooked. The waitress came over and took their orders in the middle of a discussion of Kyoto style cuisine, which turned the conversation to regional specialties, which brought them to talking about travelling for the sake of travel, instead of for work. Kyoko felt she hadn't been anywhere, and said so.

"Then you and Miss Kotonami should plan a girls trip somewhere, maybe with Miss Amamiya as well?" suggested Ren. "You can see Japan with your friends. Was your class supposed to go on a trip?"

"No," said Kyoko. "So many of us have busy schedules, it's hard to get everyone to put work on hold to go on a trip, especially when so many of us travel for work. But going on a trip with Moko-san and Chiori might be fun to do. We'll never get swindled because Moko-san knows when she's being cheated and I'll make sure that we get really good service, since I know what to look for. And Chiori will find the little places that will make the trip great. I think that we'd have fun doing that."

"I think you would too," said Ren. "Eventually, I'd like to travel with you as well, though maybe not for a few years. I'd like us to not put that kind of pressure on us too soon."

Kyoko thought about it for a moment. "That's true. And people will probably speculate, even though it's not their business. That could get really bad."

Their food arrived and Kyoko offered him some of her food, and stole some of his to try it. Ren attempted to defend his plate, but soon was stealing food from her plate too. They laughed a little when they went for the same piece of food and their chopsticks got tangled together. Ren told Kyoko stories from some of his sets, and Kyoko told him stories from the ryokan in Kyoto. Ren paid the bill and they continued telling stories all the way back to the car.

They went to a museum next, looking at different historical pieces and reading interesting pieces of information from the cards next to the objects. The museum was fairly busy, and more than one person came up to Ren for a picture and an autograph. A couple people asked for Kyoko's autograph as well, recognizing her from different things she'd worked on. For the most part they were left alone and Kyoko was able to take pictures of Ren with different expressions, some for show, most real. Her favourite picture was the one where he had been reading a plaque and then looked up at her, and his face relaxed into a soft smile and bright eyes. She decided she wasn't going to show it to him yet.

As they were finishing the last exhibit that they were interested in, Ren's stomach growled, and Kyoko's stomach growled in response. They laughed, as it was rare for Ren to feel hunger. They went to the car and picked up a picnic blanket and headed to a nearby restaurant, where they bought a couple's bento, which was apparently very popular. As they wandered down to the river, where a path ran through blossoming cherry trees, they chatted lightly about the beauty of the flowers. Finding a vacant shady spot, they settled in with their blanket and bento.

"I never did ask," said Ren, "how is filming for _VBR_ going?"

"Really well," said Kyoko. "We're trying to film it all before they release the first episode, and everyone is working hard. I think we're all trying for as many one-take scenes as possible, just to see if we can do the whole thing like that."

"That's neat," said Ren. "I've never been on a set where the actors wanted to challenge themselves that way."

"It's kind of fun," said Kyoko. "It's something that we can be quietly proud of."

"I wish my costars were just as dedicated as yours," said Ren.

"Ah," said Kyoko. "More girls trying to spend more time with you by flubbing takes?"

"Something like that," said Ren. "I will admit, I am both looking forward to and dreading _Kyoto Underbelly_. I'm looking forward to working with you, but Koga…I know he doesn't like me, and we're going to need to be able to play off each other to make the movie work."

"I'll try to mediate as best I can," offered Kyoko.

"I'd rather you didn't," said Ren. "There's no reason for him to get aggressive with you too, if that's what happens."

"I understand," said Kyoko. "But the filming itself should be fun, and the characters are all interesting."

"Will filming for it interfere with your other projects or school?" asked Ren.

"I don't think so," said Kyoko. "My scenes are scheduled for August, aren't they? I'll be out of school then, and _VBR_ should be done by then and _Box R_ will be on hiatus or cancelled, depending on how the studio feels about its viewership."

"It's been doing better lately though, hasn't it?" said Ren worriedly.

"Yup," said Kyoko. "People are watching the first episode online and then catching up with the series and watching the scheduled broadcasts."

"And studios pay attention to online views as well," said Ren, nodding. "I think they'll renew it for another season."

"I hope so," said Kyoko. "I was watching _Black and Yellow_ , that new series that Koga is starring in. It's pretty good."

"Really?" said Ren. "I haven't heard much about it, only that there were some problems on set between two of the leading ladies."

"That happens," said Kyoko. "It's happened to me on every set I've been on. It gets worked out eventually, but it's difficult for everyone until it is."

"Every set?" said Ren.

"Either the set or the audition," shrugged Kyoko. "Someone's always trying to make things hard for me or someone close to me." She told him the story behind the Curara commercial auditions, and the first few days on the set of _Box R_. Ren shook his head at the pettiness of the actresses involved. Kyoko then described some of the more fun times on both sets, and the resulting enrollment in school and part offers from both projects.

Having eaten their bento, they walked under the cherry trees, taking pictures of each other as they went. An older couple offered to take a few pictures of them together, and they posed for the cameras, ending with a gentle kiss that left the older couple blushing. They thanked the older couple and looked at the pictures, blushing themselves at the love that they saw there. A few other people approached them, some for autographs, but most to tell them what a lovely couple they made and how they supported Ren and Kyoko together. Ren thanked them graciously while Kyoko blushed and smiled.

Near the end of the row of cherry blossoms was a film set. Ren and Kyoko began to turn away from it, not wanting to interrupt filming, when the director called break and a sharp voice barked their names from behind them. They turned to find Kanae swiftly walking away from the set towards them with a few costars trailing after her and whispering.

"Miss Sigh!" squealed Kyoko. She dashed to hug her friend, who sidestepped at the last moment. Kyoko caught herself just beyond Kanae and turned a beaming smile on her best friend.

"Kyoko, I can't act with bruises," said Kanae patiently. "but yes, you can have a hug if you want one."

"Miss Sigh," said Kyoko, tears bubbling up in her eyes. The two girls hugged and Kyoko felt Kanae relax slightly despite the public location and the audience. She looked over at Ren, who wore an expression of bemused affection. Breaking away from Kanae, she led her friend to where Ren was standing and took his hand.

"Kanae, this is Ren Tsuruga, my boyfriend," said Kyoko happily. "Ren, this is Kanae Kotonami, my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to finally be introduced to you," said Ren. "Kyoko talks about you quite a bit."

"She talks about you too," said Kanae. "It's good to finally meet you. You two are co-starring again soon, right?"

"That's right," said Ren. "I'm looking forward to it. Kyoko has grown so much since  
 _Dark Moon._ The scenes with her should be fun to shoot, since they'll be challenging."

"I don't doubt it," said Kanae. "I did an audition the other day for one of your dramas, just a small part for a few episodes. I think they're still considering."

"I believe I know what part you're talking about," said Ren. "They are. Studio pressure versus the director's vision. The director will likely get his way, in the end, since he usually does. It'll be good to have you on set."

Kanae blinked. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

Kyoko smiled, happy that her two favourite people were trying to get along. She watched them talk first about projects, then about costars, and finally about restaurants and the best places to get fast healthy food in Tokyo. Every spot they mentioned had been discovered by her and passed along to one or the other of them, and she was glad that they were sharing menu items that they enjoyed with one another.

The director called Kanae back to set, and with another hug for Kyoko, Kanae returned to her whispering costars and resumed doing the thing she loved best. Ren and Kyoko watched the scene for a few minutes and then continued on their loop back to Ren's car to head to their next destination: Disneyland Tokyo.

They found that both of their phones were ringing when they got back to the car, both of them having left their phones behind. Ren picked up his and didn't even get a greeting in before he was met with a wall of very excited sound. Kyoko picked up her own phone nervously.

"The two of you will be the death of me," said Minako before Kyoko even said hello. "What are you doing?"

"We're on a date?" said Kyoko hesitantly.

"Are you dating?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since two days ago."

"Both of you, get into my office in the next hour," sighed Minako. "We have to go over new rules and how we're going to handle press coverage like what's happening right now, as hidden paparazzi take pictures of you and live post them to gossip sites with ongoing stories running."

Kyoko paled slightly. "We're on our way."

"Good." And with that, Minako hung up. Kyoko turned to Ren.

"So we're going into the office?" said Ren.

"Minako wants to see us," said Kyoko. "I was looking forward to Disneyland."

"So was I," said Ren. "On our next day off, we'll go."

"Okay," said Kyoko. As they drove to LME, Kyoko listed all the princesses she wanted to take pictures with, the rides she wanted to go on and the other characters she was curious about. Ren listened, letting her excitement about their future date quell any nervousness he might have felt about meeting with Minako that afternoon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Legends and Myths

Minako's office was meticulously clean and organized. The rest of her team sat in open cubicle on either side of an aisle that led to a door with her name plate on it. When Ren and Kyoko entered the Public Relations department of LME, the entire office was waiting for them. There was applause and smiles and gestures of support from the various people there. Kyoko couldn't stop her blush or small smile, and Ren decided to not let go of her hand. Minako was waiting for them in the doorway to her office, and once they reached her, she ushered them inside.

To no one's surprise, President Takarada had taken over Minako's desk and was beaming at them. Minako perched herself on one of the corners of her desk, and gestured Ren and Kyoko into the uncomfortable looking guest chairs in front of her. The head of PR glared at them, and clicked a pointer at a projected image on the wall of a celebrity news site that was streaming pictures and speculation. The Kyoko in the pictures was a glowing, happy girl on a date with the man she loved. The Ren in the pictures was an unguarded and content Ren on a date with a girl he obviously adored. Minako clicked her tongue at them.

"Of all the reckless things you could have done," began Minako harshly before a genuinely pleased smile crossed her face, "I am pleased that it was this. Tracking you through Disneyland would have been a nightmare."

"We were headed to Disneyland when you called," said Ren.

"I am more interested in the details," said President Takarada. He leaned forward eagerly. "So? Who confessed to who? Where did you do it? Have you spoken to your parents, Ren? Have you spoken to your guardians, Kyoko? How did Kotonami take it? Amamiya? Are you comfortable? Would you like a glass of water?"

"Water would be appreciated," said Ren firmly. "If you're going to grill us like a talk show host the least you can do is hydrate us."

The president poured them all glasses of water.

"To answer your questions," said Ren, "I confessed to Kyoko first, in a side hall near the LoveMe room. No I haven't spoken to my parents yet, as I've been a bit busy and so have they. Yes, we've had a conversation with Kyoko's guardians. Miss Kotonami seemed supportive when I met her earlier today. I have yet to meet Miss Amamiya. I am very uncomfortable in this chair. Thank you for the water."

"Kyoko?"

"Ren confessed to me," said Kyoko. "I confessed back though. I was going to confess anyway because I was getting hurt by not saying anything. I haven't met Ren's parents yet. My guardians are supportive but cautious. They don't want me to get hurt. Moko-san is supportive because she wants me to be happy, and she knows that I'm never going to forget about our friendship. Same with Chiori. These chairs are rather uncomfortable. I was a bit thirsty before, so thank you for the water."

"So Tsuruga Ren confessed first," said Minako, smirking. "Well well well. None of us thought that you'd do it. Majority of bets were on Kyoko speaking up first."

"Why?"

"Because she's braver than you."

President Takarada was frowning. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?" asked Minako.

"Tell me what?" echoed Kyoko.

"Not yet," fidgeted Ren. "There's time for that."

"Ren."

Kyoko placed a hand on his arm. "Tell me what?"

Ren sighed heavily.

"Is it something I've done? Are you really engaged to a beautiful princess? Will your parents expect someone better than me?"

Kyoko's increasing hysteria snapped Ren out of his staring contest with the president and turned his full attention to her. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, which stilled her.

"They won't expect someone better than you because they think that you're amazing and too good for me," said Ren with a self-deprecating half-smile. "You've, ah, met them already. They've been threatening to adopt you, they like you so much. You're the only beautiful princess I'd want to be engaged to. And the only thing you've done is be incredible and amazing and wonderful."

"I've met them?" said Kyoko, confusion written across her face. "When?"

"You didn't meet them as Ren's parents," said Ren. "You met them as your mentors. My dad decided to mentor you and support your career after he met you, and he talks to you regularly to give you tips and support. My mom recently gave you makeup tips and a wardrobe makeover. She was really excited, she forgot to exaggerate her bad health to make me feel bad for moving away."

"What."

"You know how Ren Tsuruga is a stage name, and that I said I'd tell you what the real one was eventually?"

"I remember."

"Ren Tsuruga was born Kuon Hizuri. February 10 19-, Los Angeles, California. I left after my best friend died trying to save me. I wanted to make a career for myself, without my father setting the bar so high I could never jump over it."

Minako whirled on the president. "No wonder you said that his parents were more important than I thought! Kuu and Julie Hizuri! Of all the people in all the world."

"Not now, Minako," hissed Lory. "Not the time. But eventually, we're going to have to reveal who he really is to the world."

Kyoko was still and silent. Ren was vibrating in his chair with anxiety, waiting for her to speak. After an agonizing ten minutes, she did.

"Father is your dad? Mother is your mom?"

"Yes."

"And they really like me?"

"More than they like me, I think."

"They want me to be their daughter?"

"Very much."

"Me?"

"No one but you."

"Oh."

Ren reached out to take her hand, thought the better of it, retracted his hand, thought the better of that, and slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed his hand hard enough that he felt the bones move. Lory looked between the two of them, his own anxiety growing. Minako pulled out her phone and went through her departmental memos that the outer office had been sending her regarding various talents at the agency.

"What do I call you?" asked Kyoko finally.

"I mean, you could call me Ren in public and Kuon in private, if you wanted?" suggested Ren. "I'm still figuring out who I am under my public persona. It's a challenge, but I think it's a worthwhile one. But I'd like to be Kuon to you."

"Corn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you t—wait, you called me Corn."

"It was you, wasn't it? The fairy prince I met in Kyoto and Guam?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I have something to tell you too."

"Yes?"

"My first acting job was for a variety show. I got fired on my first day for being unprofessional, but was rehired due to massive popularity of the character I'd created. The director still doesn't like me, even if the rest of the cast and crew do, and so do the guests. You know the character really well because he's like your shrink."

"You're the chicken?" said Ren in disbelief. "No way."

"Yup," said Kyoko. "I'm the chicken. I had no idea that you had feelings for me specifically. I guess I didn't want to hope. But I'm glad that I could help you find Katsuki and the courage to tell me – actual me – how you feel."

"Wow."

"Are you disappointed?"

"More stunned than anything. I should have guessed though. No one has the same energy as you do. And going after Fuwa with a badminton racquet is exactly the kind of thing then-you would have done."

"It was a little immature," agreed Kyoko. "But watching him freak out was pretty worth it. He was sweating bullets and tackled me, trying to rip the mascot head off."

Ren laughed. "I can't believe that we've been collaborating to get us together this whole time. Almost two years of convincing, and I find out that you've been trying to convince me to ask you out without knowing it was you I was interested in that whole time."

"Please never share that part of the story with the press," instructed Minako. "It'll be funnier when it comes out at the wedding."

"Minako, please," said Kyoko. "Don't jinx it. I just want to enjoy what we have and build on that slowly so that we can have a solid relationship."

"I second that," said Ren. "Marriage is a long way away right now. But I still want it to be part of our story. Just not right this moment."

"You two are a mess," said Lory, standing. "My favourite mess, but a mess nonetheless. Off you go to enjoy the rest of your day together. Just, a little more discrete please."

"Yes, president," they chorused. Minako shooed the three of them out of her office, and Lory strolled out of the room like a cat with cream and a canary, followed by smiling and blushing Ren and Kyoko. Yashiro, Maria and Chiori tackled the happy couple as they left the PR offices and the happy laughter echoed through the halls of LME, confusing everyone who didn't know the happy news.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Anticipated Day

March fourteenth dawned clear and chilly, with the faint scent of spring in the air. Kyoko felt optimistic about her day. Yes, she had filming that afternoon for _VBR_ , and she'd been called in to test run a pilot for a few shows for the President. But she also got to have lunch with Ren today, and she was going out with the _Box R_ girls for dinner tonight. It was going to be a good day, there was that feeling under her skin of incredible excitement that always precluded something happening.

Once she went downstairs, she found a package had been delivered to her, postmarked from California. She took it back upstairs and opened it. Inside the box was an outfit. In the accompanying letter, she found that it was an everyday outfit that Julie had designed for her from both of her adoptive parents (in-laws? Was it too early for that?). It was perfect, and Kyoko changed into it immediately. She added a little bit of makeup and ran a round brush through her hair. The girl in the mirror looked like she was ready to take on any challenge, and deep in her heart, among the angels and grudges, a feeling rose up of recognition. This is who she was inside, and she was ready for the world to see it.

Sebastian gave her a nod of approval when he picked her up. Once she arrived at LME, people gave her compliments on her look. Minako was talking to Sawara in his office when Kyoko walked in to get her assignments for the day.

"I like this look on you," said Minako approvingly. "It's youthful-mature. It'll definitely help with drawing attention to you for all the right reasons."

"Thank you," said Kyoko. "Julie Hizuri is helping me. I think she's visiting for Golden Week and has decided to take me shopping."

"Ah yes, you're quite close with the Hizuris," smiled Minako. "Developing your own style as you come to the forefront of the public eye is very important."

"Minako is right," said Sawara. "Here are your assignments for today. Chiori will be here in an hour – early morning photo shoot – and she'll help you with the pilot projects. And also this-" he offered her a small white wrapped box "- is for you. Please accept it, along with my gratitude for all of your hard work."

Kyoko accepted the box. She unwrapped it at Sawara's urging and found a box of chocolate truffles that had been dipped in white chocolate. She thanked him profusely and tucked the box into her bag. After clarifying a few points of the assignment, she went down to the LoveMe room to put her things in her locker. She ran into Hiroaki Ogata and was given a return gift from him as well, also chocolates. She made it to her locker and had put her things away when Maria came flying into the room, an excited smile on her face.

"Grandfather told me about you and Ren!," crowed Maria. "I'm so happy for you. My favourite people love each other, and that makes me happy."

"You're okay with it, Maria?" asked Kyoko hesitantly.

"Yes," said Maria firmly. "I knew since the day before the tarot readings. And I really thought about it and thought about my feelings and did some growing up. So I'm happy because you make each other happy. Because that's what matters."

"Your happiness is important too."

"Well yes," agreed Maria. "But I don't think that I'd really be happy with Ren, or that he would really be happy with me. But you're happy together, and it's real so I accept it and support you."

"Thank you Maria," said Kyoko, flinging her arms around her little sister. "That means so much to me."

Maria hugged her back, then spotted the cooler sitting on the bench beside them. "Is that for Ren?"

"Yes. I forgot to give him his gift on Valentines Day," said Kyoko sheepishly. "So I'm going to do it today."

"Well then go find him," said Maria, as though it was obvious.

"He's on set right now," pointed out Kyoko.

"Oh."

"Want to help me criticize bad romance shows?"

"Sure!"

They sat together quietly while the show played. Kyoko took notes and Maria made comments on the acting, the costuming, and the cheesy dialogue. When Chiori arrived forty-five minutes later, Kyoko had written a five page essay on what was wrong with the show and why it was bad, with emphasis on the scripting and direction. Chiori silently took the finished pages and began proofreading them before she had even put her things away. She made corrections and asked clarifying questions as she went. Maria watched her big sister and her friend as they finished the first part of their assignment for the day.

They were on the fourth show when the door opened again and Ren and Kanae walked in together. They were discussing the finer points of acting in a death scene, arguing the fine line between believable and overdone. Kyoko leapt to her feet and glomped an unsuspecting Kanae, who, after a moment, returned the hug. Once they let go of each other, Kyoko turned to Ren with a bright smile, which he returned with a smile so warm and tender it killed any doubts that he loved her. She leaned up and pecked his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Ahem," said Chiori dryly. "We do still need Kyoko, Tsuruga."

Ren straightened up. "Right. Hello Miss Amamiya."

"It's nice to finally actually meet you," said Chiori. "Kyoko has said so much about you that I feel like I know you a bit."

"Kyoko has talked quite a bit about you as well," said Ren. "I'm happy that she has such good friends around her."

Chiori shrugged. "I think we're all happy to be around her."

"I have something for you," said Kyoko, a bit sheepishly. "I was going to give it to you on Valentine's Day, but I forgot and then I didn't have another chance that day. So here, for you." She handed him the cooler. He opened it and pulled out the box that was inside it.

"May I open it?" asked Ren.

"Of course," said Kyoko.

He unwrapped the cloth around it and found a pretty bento box. Opening the box, he found small balls of what looked like a kind of sweet. "What are these?"

"They're emergency snack balls," explained Kyoko. "They're healthy, with protein, fruit and carbs all rolled together. If you're in a rush between sets, you can at them quickly and still get your nutrients without all the salt from convenience store food."

"Thank you," said Ren, smiling broadly. "Will you teach me how to make them? They look wonderful, and if I can make them for myself then I'll have a supply so I won't go hungry. I promise to still eat meals."

"Good," said Kyoko. She beamed. "Try one and see if you like them."

Ren popped one into his mouth. He made a pleased sound, and a look of wonder crossed his face. "These are fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like them," said Kyoko.

Ren handed the box to Yashiro and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in white paper. "This is for you. Happy White Day, Kyoko."

She accepted the box. "Can I open it?"

"Go ahead," said Ren. Kyoko pulled the paper off and opened the box. Inside were two tickets. Kyoko picked them up and looked at them carefully. She gasped and looked up at Ren.

"These are for _Yotsuya Kaiden_!" said Kyoko. "I thought they were sold out for all dates."

"I went on the first day that the tickets were on sale and got them," said Ren. "You were talking about different kabuki performances that you'd heard about as a child, so I thought maybe you'd like to actually go."

" _Youtsuya Kaiden_ is a great story," said Chiori. "Oiwa is a Mio, but more intense? More extreme? Yeah, that. You're going to have a great time."

"Make sure you take the whole day off, both of you," advised Kanae. "I was a ticket girl for a while, so I got to see little bits of different performances. If you're seeing the whole thing, then make sure that you have the time to do it."

"You'll go with me, won't you, Ren?" asked Kyoko worriedly.

"I would be honoured," said Ren. "I've never been to kabuki before. Maybe we can go over the story before we go?"

"I'd like that," smiled Kyoko. "This is the best."

"I'm glad you like it," said Ren.

"We have to go Ren," said Yashiro. "Don't make me kick you again."

"Right," said Ren. "May I kiss you?" Kyoko leaned up and met him halfway.

"Ahem."

They let go of each other. Ren waved awkwardly to the other girls and let his manager drag him out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Kanae and Chiori rounded on a still-dazed Kyoko.

"So, when are you graduating?" asked Kanae.

"Eh? Oh, no idea," said Kyoko happily. "We should go for lunch together sometime."

"So you're not going to forget us?" asked Chiori quietly.

"Of course not!" said Kyoko. "I love Ren, but I love my friends too. Differently, but that doesn't mean less important."

Kanae wrapped Kyoko in a tight hug, and after a moment, Chiori joined them. "We're gonna hold you to that, you know."

"I'm okay with that."


End file.
